


Child Soldier

by UnwInked



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, ForcefullyDrafted!OC, Military Training, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnwInked/pseuds/UnwInked
Summary: She did not want to enter. Somehow it felt like passing through those gates would be like giving up on her dreams. She was not ready for that. She would never be ready for that.Suddenly the reality of the situation hit her. She was going to be a shinobi.She was going to learn how to kill.Her sensei led her through the entrance gates.  It felt like she was being escorted towards the gallows.Uchino Narumi had a dream. She wanted to become the best chef ever and flood Konoha with delicious dishes. It seemed possible - until a single incident brought her to the attention of the Hyuuga clan and suddenly Narumi was forced to walk a path of blood and shattered dreams.Those who show promise will never have a choice.--Exploration Fanfic
Comments: 52
Kudos: 115





	1. Uchino Narumi

**Author's Note:**

> **Attention - Content Warning**
> 
> This fanfiction explores the darker side of the shinobi world. There will be violence and training methods that are borderline abusive.
> 
> So be prepared for anything dark that could be expected to happen in a not-so-fluffy Shinobi world advocating the use of child soldiers.
> 
> There will be no extra warnings for single chapters. So proceed at your own risk.
> 
> If you are still here, thanks for sticking around and giving it a try. :-)

If one had to describe Uchino Narumi, they would unavoidably stumble across the words bright and happy. She was a precocious and curious child and loved nothing more than running off and exploring the world around her.

There was hardly a day she did not wander off somewhere, even if it was just the front yard or one of the older kid's rooms. Some had really interesting things in there.

But her most favorite place was the orphanage's kitchen. It smelt deliciously like food and if she snuck in the middle of the night, she always found one or two things to snack on.

Narumi liked eating. She liked cooking, too. One day she would become an excellent chef and stuff everyone with delicious food.

It was her greatest dream, and she could not wait for it to become true.

* * *

The children were chattering excitedly. It was Saturday morning. That in itself was not very exciting, but it was not any Saturday morning, it was the second Saturday morning of the month – and that was what made it so special.

Because this was the time the matrons took the children to the local playground and they could spend the entire day there.

It was a rare treat for the children, and they loved that time dearly. Being unable to come along was considered the harshest punishment possible. It was absolutely terrible to be stuck inside while everyone else was out there having fun.

Unfortunately, that was exactly what Narumi had to do. She had been caught trying to put a spider into an older boy's bed and apparently her justification of "He's a bully" had not been sufficient enough.

So she watched with a rather sullen expression as the matrons led the other kids away. Noboru, the boy who had been her almost victim, threw her a mocking grin and sauntered out of the gates.

Narumi huffed and slumped onto the bench next to the front door. Now she was alone. Well, almost alone. Otsuka Masaharu, the caretaker was still here, but he was inside, probably fixing the bathroom faucet yet again. That thing just kept dripping no matter how often he repaired it.

It was strangely silent without the other kids around and Narumi started to get bored pretty soon. She jumped up and entered the house, tiptoeing into the direction of the girl's bathroom. Carefully peeking inside, she saw Otsuka leaning over the sink, cursing quite loudly.

It seemed like he would be busy for quite some time.

Narumi went back outside. The gates were still open. Should she?

She glanced back to the house. Everything was silent. Narumi shrugged and hastily sneaked through.

Just for a short time.

* * *

The playground the children were at now was not very far from here. All you had to do was turn right at the gates and walk for about fifteen minutes.

But that was not where Narumi was going. She turned left instead of right and walked to the park at the end of the street. It was close to the clan districts and had a playground, too. But it was a much smaller one and it could never have accommodated forty-five children.

The place was empty when she reached it and Narumi sat down on one of the swings. She loved this park. It was always so calm here. Granted, she did enjoy playing with the others but occasionally she just needed some time for herself, too.

It was not the first time she had snuck out to come here. Narumi leaned her head back and smiled into the sunlight.

Next to her something glinted. Narumi turned her head. It was the climbing frame. She hummed thoughtfully and went over to try it out.

She had already passed past the hallway-point when her hand met something sticky and squishy. Narumi instinctively recoiled and lost her grip on the metal rung.

In a desperate attempt to save herself from a painful fall, Narumi threw her hands forward, trying to grab onto something, anything, but she only met cold, smooth metal.

Narumi panicked, her hands sliding down across the cool surface and she lost her footing.

The ground was coming rapidly closer.

No.

She didn't want to get hurt.

No.

She was almost down.

Narumi closed her eyes, bracing herself for the painful impact, but out of nowhere something warm erupted in her belly. It spread slowly, sluggishly. But suddenly there was a strange tingling feeling in her hands and her fall stopped.

Had she reached the ground? But why did she not feel any pain?

Slowly, she opened her eyes. She was hovering about five inches over the ground.

How?

Why?

Had she grabbed onto something? But it did not feel like it.

Narumi raised her head. There was nothing. Just her own hands on the cool surface. She pulled slightly. Her hands were stuck on the metal!

How did she do that?

Had it something to do with the warmth she had felt?

Curiously, Narumi tried to feel for it again, but she was suddenly interrupted by a calm voice.

"Stop."

Narumi turned her head. A man had appeared next to her, his strangely blank eyes fixed on her with a vague expression of veiled interest.

"Focus on your hands," the man instructed her. "Direct the warmth back to you and slowly let go."

Narumi blinked and turned back to look at her hands, commanding the warmth back into her body. It felt strange, but it seemed to work. The warm feeling receded, and Narumi suddenly dropped down.

She breathed in relief when her feet finally hit the ground. "Thank you," she said politely to the stranger who had just helped her. He was still looking at her with those strange eyes and simply inclined his head in acknowledgement of her thanks.

"I am curious," he said finally. "Was this your first time accessing your chakra?"

Narumi tilted her head in curiosity. "Was that what I was doing?"

There was now definitively interest in the man's expression. "Yes," he answered calmly. "What is your name child?"

"Uchino Narumi," she answered honestly and gave him a bright smile.

"Uchino…", the man muttered. "That is not a clan name…Who are your parents, child?"

Narumi shrugged. "Never met them. I live at the orphanage."

"I see," the man replied calmly. "Well it was a pleasure making your acquaintance, Narumi-san, but I will have to take my leave now." He inclined his head once more and left.

"Quite a promising child."

* * *

Luckily, the caretaker had not found out about her unsanctioned excursion and her punishment had not been extended.

Now three weeks later Narumi had all but forgotten about that strange encounter at the park and her life had continued as normal.

Until the letter arrived.

The matron looked at her with a serious gaze. "Narumi."

"Yes, Toyo-san?" she replied, looking at her with wide green eyes. "Are you alright?". The woman did look slightly pale.

Toyo-san smiled weakly. "Yes, child I am." She held the letter up. "This one is for you."

"For me?" Someone had written to her?

Who?

Narumi was really curious. "What is it?" she demanded excitedly. Maybe she had gotten some mysterious pen pal! That would have been so cool!

"You have been accepted into the academy."

"The academy?" Narumi repeated slowly. "What academy?"

"The shinobi academy, Narumi," Toyo-san answered quietly. "Hyuuga-sama has sponsored you."

Narumi stared in disbelief.

Shinobi academy?

Her?

A shinobi?

But…

She wanted to be a chef!

"Can I say no?" she asked hopefully.

Toyo-san smiled sadly and shook her head, unshed tears in her eyes. "The Hokage has already approved it. You will start next term."

Narumi's heart dropped.

* * *

The next day Narumi had a visitor. His eyes were just as blank as the man she had met at the playground. He frowned as he stared down at the pyjama-clad child. "Uchino Narumi?"

"Yes?" she offered, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and wondering what he could possibly want so early in the morning.

"I am Hyuuga Ryoko. Hyuuga-sama has sent me," he informed her curtly. "I am here to teach you some basics."

"Teach me?" Narumi repeated, utterly confused. "I don't –"

"You are being sponsored by Hyuuga-sama," the man interrupted her sharply. "It is my job to make sure you do not embarrass him."

He threw a bag at her. "Now dress yourself and then follow me. I will be waiting downstairs. You have five minutes."

He went downstairs and Narumi was left to stare at the bag in her hands, still not understanding what was happening to her.

Who was that Hyuuga-sama? Was he the man she had met? And why was he sponsoring her?

She did not like this at all.

* * *

Narumi looked around. The man had taken her to a wide-open area at the other side of the village.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around curiously. She had not even known that a place like this existed.

"Training Ground three," Hyuuga Ryoko answered curtly. "This is where we will meet for the time being. As long as you are under my care you will call me sensei, understood?"

She didn't. "Yes, sensei", she replied anyway. Hyuuga-san no, Hyuuga-sensei did not seem like the type to explain much and Narumi was still too confused to make sense out of everything.

"Good. Now start running. Three rounds around the field."

Narumi stared at the field. It was big.

Very big.

Did she really have to run that?

Narumi glanced at the man, who narrowed his eyes.

Narumi swallowed at the implied threat and obeyed. "Yes sensei."

"Pathetic," Her sensei told her coldly, looking down at her collapsed form. "You barely managed half of it."

Narumi avoided his gaze. She had never been one for long distance running. She was more of a sprinter instead.

"We will have to work on that," the man declared and picked up a leaf. "Now let us see if your chakra control is as terrible as your physical condition." He raised an eyebrow and added cynically. "Unless you prefer to continue prostrating yourself on the ground instead…"

Narumi blushed and hastily jumped up. She took the offered leaf. "What do I do with this, sensei?" she asked, carefully avoiding the man's gaze.

"Use your chakra and stick it to your forehead," he answered calmly.

Stick it to her forehead?

Like she had done with her hands?

Narumi put the leaf against her head and concentrated on the warmth, directing it to her forehead.

The leaf shuddered and disintegrated.

"Again," Hyuuga-sensei demanded sharply.

Narumi plucked another leaf from one of the bushes and tried again.

The leaf fell down.

"Again."

In the end it took her five tries to get it to stick. Hyuuga-sensei nodded and for the first time this day there was something like satisfaction in the man's eyes.

"Acceptable."

Narumi felt herself relax. That was the first almost-compliment she had gotten from him. Perhaps he would let her go home now and this whatever it was was finally over?

"Then we will proceed with the next exercise. Do you see this tree? Go and walk it up."

Narumi sighed.

"Yes, sensei."

It was way past midday when Hyuuga-sensei ordered her to stop. "That will do it for now."  
Narumi had never felt happier. "We are done?"

"Yes," the man replied. "For today. I expect you back here tomorrow morning at the same time. Do not be late," he added, giving her a warning look. "Until then I expect you to read this."

He dropped a book into her hands. "The first six chapters will do for today. Make sure to memorize it. I will question you on the content tomorrow."

Narumi's shoulders sagged. It seemed she was really not getting out of this. "Yes, sensei."

* * *

When Narumi entered the training ground the next day, she was still feeling quite tired and her muscles were aching. She had only managed three of the six chapters last night before she had succumbed to exhaustion.

"Good," her sensei's voice greeted her. "You are on time."

"Good morning, sensei," Narumi muttered quietly.

The man eyed her critically. "You look tired. We will start with a slow jog today. One round."

Narumi nodded but did not get going. "Ehm, sensei?" she began tentiatvly. "I…"

The man raised an eyebrow. "What? Speak clearly, child."

"I.," Narumi swallowed and lowered her head." The book…I only read three chapters…I fell asleep."

There was a long moment of silence and Narumi fidgeted under his cold, judging stare.

"Make it two rounds," Hyuuga-sensei said finally.

Narumi nodded. "Yes, sensei."

* * *

Over the next two months Narumi fell into something like a routine. From seven to one she would train with her sensei, then she had the rest of the day off for the rest of her academic studies.

She had recently started to learn about Konoha's history. The Warring States era had been surprisingly interesting, and Narumi had found herself sympathizing with the young Shodai's desire for peace. But strangely enough, it was Uchiha Izuna who captivated her, even if he had been hardly mentioned. Maybe it was that fact that made him so intriguing.

It was a knock on the door that interrupted her reading.

Curiously, Narumi went to open it, only to find the man she had met at the playground standing right in front of her.

"Hyuuga-sama?" she asked, taking a guess at his identity.

The man nodded. "Greetings, Narumi-san. May I come in?"

Narumi stepped aside to let him in. He entered the room and sat down on the worn wooden chair that had been provided for her.

His pristine clothing and cultured demeanor contrasted strangely with the battered interior of her room. It was more than obvious that he did not belong here.

Strangely enough, the man himself did not seem to be aware of this fact. Or maybe he was and just did not care.

"I heard your training is progressing rather well," he stated casually after she had closed the door.

Narumi's eyes widened. That was the first time she had heard that. "It is?"

She sounded honestly surprised.

"Yes," the man replied with a faint hint of amusement in his tune. "The reports on your progress have been rather positive."

That was really unexpected. She had thought that he was rather dissatisfied with her the way he always criticized her.

She felt slightly proud and at the same time extremely dejected. It was a strangely conflicting feeling as her happiness at being praised by an adult warred with the bitter feeling of receiving said praise for something she couldn't care less about.

She wanted to be a chef. Not a ninja.

"Hyuuga-sama," she began hesitantly. "Why did you choose me?"

The man regarded her silently and Narumi surpressed the urge to twich as she felt his entire attention settle on her. Hyuuga-sama had a strong, overwhelming presence. To have all of it focused soley on her was more than she felt she could handle right now.

"It is no easy feat to unlock one's chakra at such a young age," Hyuuga-sama finally answered, his face completely expressionless. "And you did it while being in a distressing situation. That alone is impressive. But what you did was even more so," he leaned forward and eyed her intently. "You did not only unlock it, but you also managed to instinctively utilize it to save yourself. This kind of control is unheard of. So to put it simply: It would have been a waste of potential to let you go."

Narumi swallowed. Waste of potential to let her go? That did not sound very promising.

The man crossed his fingers and eyed her critically. "Although, you do not seem to be very happy about it." He was really observant.

"Well…", Narumi muttered. "I…I always wanted to be a chef. Not...not a ninja."

There. It was out. She had actually said it.

Narumi waited with bated breath for the man's reaction. She was prepared for his anger, but to her surprise he only snorted in disbelief.

"A chef?" he repeated, sounding rather incredulous. "With that kind of potential? No, you would be wasted this way." He stood up and patted her slightly on the shoulder. Patronizing. "Get that ridiculous idea out of your head, child and keep training hard. You will make a fine kunoichi."

He said his goodbyes and left as quickly as he had come.

Narumi stared at the door, soundless tears running down her cheeks as her dreams shattered in front of her.

* * *

"Hyuuga-sama has ordered me to up your training," Hyuuga-sensei told her when she reached the training grounds the next morning and pinned her with a sharp gaze. "He has also told me of your…ridiculously low ambitions."

A hand grabbed Narumi's chin and forced her lowered head up. "I have not wasted my time training you for months just for you to run off and cook noodles." His voice was filled with derision. "Are we clear?"

"Yes sensei," Narumi answered, her heart beating rapidly.

"Good," the man released her abruptly. "We will be working on your taijutsu today. You will spar with me."

Narumi nervously licked her dry lips and rubbed her aching chin. She had the uncanny feeling that her sensei was going to use this opportunity to beat his message in.

Hyuuga-sensei had not lied when he had told her that they were upping her training. She had only one month left until the semester started and her sensei seemed intent on squeezing as much training in as he could.

Apparently he had taken it as a personal affront that his pupil actually did not want his teachings and was even stricter in his lessons than before.

Narumi found herself on the ground more often than she was actually standing upright.

She groaned as her sensei's foot impacted with her back and pushed her into the dirt. "You are dead", he admonished her, slightly increasing the pressure to get his point across.

The had been simulating a hunting game. Only this time the prey was not an animal, but rather Narumi who was supposed to avoid capture. She had failed. Badly.

"We will try again," Hyuuga-sensei lifted his foot. "You have five minutes. Run."

* * *

Narumi dragged her ragged body through the bushes. She was panting with exhaustion. A tiny trail of blood was dripping down her left leg where a kunai had grazed her.

A sudden rustling sound had her whirl around. Narumi could feel the blood rushing through her veins and her heartbeat thrummed loudly in her ears.

She tightened her grip around her kunai and went as tense as a bowstring. For a heartbeat or two she debated whether or not she was better off running, but it was already too late.

A figure jumped out of the bushes. It was Hyuuga-sensei. He had caught up to her!

Running away was impossible now. He would catch her immediately. Narumi barely dodged a shuriken thrown at her, the sharp sound of metal cutting air way too close to her ear.

She threw her own kunai, but her sensei merely flickered out of the way. Of course he did.

Narumi swallowed.

Where was he?

Was that his breath she was hearing?

Or was it just her imagination?

Suddenly a cold shiver ran down her spine and Narumi hastily exchanged herself with a log – and not a second too late. Just moments later another shuriken buried itself deeply into the wood.

Narumi hated this. She hated this exercise. She wanted to go home.

Her concentration faltered and suddenly she knew no more.

* * *

She woke with a terrible headache and groggily opened her eyes. The light was almost blinding. Narumi tried to raise her arm to shield her eyes, but it did not move.

Here other arm did not move either. That was the moment she realized that there was something rough against her bruised back.

"You have woken up."

Narumi raised her head to see Hyuuga-sensei standing right in front of her. His face was expressionless.

"Sensei?" she asked, feeling rather confused.

"You failed again," the man informed her coldly. "As punishment you will remain tied to this tree until I see it fit to release you."

Narumi's eyes widened. "What?! Sensei…"

Hyuuga-sensei turned around. "I will be back in a few hours - maybe. I suggest you use that time to review your homework." He flickered away.

Narumi leaned her head against the trunk. Her head hurt, her body was bruised all over and now she was tied to a tree with no way of getting out.

She was so frustrated, she wanted to cry. There was no way she was going to wait here for hours. She wanted to be home. But she was tied up.

She had no idea what to do.

She was frustrated.

She was helpless.

She was…

Such an idiot!

How could she have forgotten about the book Hyuuga-sensei had made her read yesterday. There was a technique mentioned in there - a jutsu to dissolve knots.

She had been so out of it, she had completely forgotten about it. And Hyuuga-sensei had even given her a gigantic hint.

Narumi closed her eyes and concentrated.

It took her half an hour before the ropes fell down her hands.

She sighed in relief and slowly limped back home.


	2. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had some time today and wrote chapter 2. ;D
> 
> @jrod103 You wanted Chouji? You got him. Not sure how much he will fit into the story, but the idea was too cute to pass off. We'll see how things develop from here. :-)

This night Narumi was woken by her throbbing arm. Groggily she sat up and rubbed her bruised shoulder.

Maybe it would help if she got something to cool it. Narumi turned the bedside lamp on and slipped out of the warm cover.

She was already halfway down the corridor when she heard voices coming up from downstairs.

Narumi stopped when she heard her name being mentioned.

"…it can't go on like this, Toyo-san!" a female voice said loudly. Narumi recognized her as Tezuka-san, one of the younger matrons. "This was the fifth time in two weeks that she came back looking like this! The other children were completely scared by it."

"And what do you suggest, Tezuka-san?" Toya-san asked. She sounded tired. "It is not like we can do anything about that."

"Then sent her away!" Tezuka-san suggested. "This is a home for children and –"

"Narumi is a child, too," Toyo-san interrupted her sharply. "And a very young one on top of that."

"This is a home for _normal_ children," Tezuka-san corrected. "She is not normal. She is one of _them_ ," she empathized the word like it was cursed. "She can handle herself and doesn't she have the support of the Hyuuga clan?"

Toya-san sighed, defeated. "Fine. I will make an inquiry at the administration office."

Narumi had heard enough.

They wanted her to leave.

They wanted to _throw_ her out!

Narumi ran back into her room, buried her head in her pillow and cried.

For about an hour her small body shook and trembled before she finally succumbed to exhaustion and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"I see you managed to get out on your own. Apparently, you are not as useless as I thought," Hyuuga-sensei commented the moment she entered the training ground. His eyes wandered critically over her appearance. "Who bandaged your leg?"

"I did," Narumi answered. She was rather proud of it.

"Of course." Hyuuga-sensei answered, drily. "We will add first aid lessons to your curriculum."

Narumi actually looked interested.

"Now let us continue with today's lesson," Hyuuga-sensei smiled, and Narumi instinctively took a step back. Hyuuga-sensei _never_ smiled. Not unless he had something really evil planned - So she did the only sensible thing.

Narumi turned and ran.

She barely managed three steps before her sensei appeared in front of her. For a moment their gazes locked. Hyuuga-sensei's hands moved too fast for her to see and suddenly Narumi was engulfed in darkness.

She could not see.

She could not hear.

Narumi panicked. She opened her mouth to scream but it was soundless.

Out of nowhere something solid appeared, wrapping itself tightly around her. Chains.

Narumi could feel sharp spikes piercing through her flesh.

It hurt.

She struggled but the chain only wrapped itself tighter around her.

Narumi went limp and fell on her knees, her eyes watering with pained tears.

Stop.

_"Please stop."_

And suddenly the light was back.

Narumi immediately looked down. There was nothing wrapped around her.

What…what had just happened?

"This is what we call genjutsu," Hyuuga-sensei informed her casually as he came to a stop in front of the frozen child. "Genjutsu are illusion techniques. They have the power to warp an illusion into a reality that you will perceive as the real one. The Uchiha clan has a bloodline that allows them to create extremely powerful illusions just by looking at you. Frightening, isn't it?"

Narumi stared at him wide-eyed.

"Actually, I had just intended to cast a simple darkness genjutsu," Hyuuga-sensei continued easily. "But you just had to make me chase you."

The man crouched down in front of her and grabbed her chin. "I am you teacher, child and _I do not like people wasting my time_. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sensei," Narumi answered quietly, her voice sounding raw.

"Good," Hyuuga-sensei patted her on the head and stood up.

"You have five minutes to collect yourself."

He flickered away.

Narumi looked at her hands.

She had not even realized that she was trembling.

* * *

It was already past midnight, but Narumi could not sleep. The incident today had shaken something fundamental in her and she was still way too worked up to rest.

So Narumi did what she always did when she was agitated. She grabbed her blanket, snuck out of her room, and tiptoed into the kitchen. The house was completely silent at this time of the night. She had been out and about at late hours often enough to know the matrons' schedules.

Even Toya-san, the last one to go to sleep never stayed up longer than half past eleven.

Narumi rummaged through the cupboards and pulled out a granola bar and the cookie jar.

Happy about her new provisions, she grabbed a well-used cookbook from the shelves and hid under the kitchen table.

Narumi spread the food around her, curled into the blanket and opened the book.

Within seconds she was gone. Lost in the world of cooking, her eyes shone brighter than a starry night sky.

"You are leaving," Toyo-san informed her the next day after breakfast.

Narumi, still tired from her nightly reading adventure, stared at the matron in disbelief. "Sorry?" Had she really just said what Narumi thought she had said?

"You are leaving," the woman repeated. "This orphanage is a home for children and you…", she coughed.

She was being thrown out.

Narumi's hands trembled.

They actually _threw_ her out.

She had not really believed that they would actually do it.

She had hoped, they wouldn't.

She chocked back a sob. "Where…", it took her all her training to keep her voice from cracking. "…will I be going?"

"There is an apartment complex owned by the Hyuuga clan close to the academy. A flat has been prepared for you there. Until you graduate you will receive a monthly allowance from the orphan stipend."

Narumi nodded wordlessly.

"…I'll go and pack."

Numbly she walked up the stairs, opened the door to her room - no, it was not her room anymore- and threw herself on the bed.

Narumi buried her face in her pillow and screamed silently.

* * *

The apartment complex was rather nice. It was a five-story building that actually had a small communal garden with a couple of swings on it and a place to have a barbecue.

Narumi's flat was on the second floor.

Apprehensively she opened the door labeled 2b and found herself in a surprisingly wide room about twice the size of her former orphanage room.

It was a mixture between a kitchen and a living room. Narumi dropped her bag next to the door and went to check the refrigerator.

It was fully stocked. She opened the cupboards and found cutlery, plates, cups, and common kitchen utensils.

Narumi smiled brightly when she realized that she could actually _cook_ here. She was practically giddy at that thought.

Maybe this would not be as bad as she thought.

She went into the adjoining room. A futon was spread out on the floor, ready to for her to lay down and curl up.

A quick look into her empty wardrobe told her that she needed to go shopping soon.

After taking a look into her bathroom – she actually had a bathtub _and_ a shower- Narumi collapsed on the couch.

This was it. She was officially on her own now.

Narumi had never felt more alone.

* * *

Something had shifted between Hyuuga-sensei and her. Narumi was not sure if she liked it. It felt like their relationship had become closer and more distant at the same time. She had broken down and he had seen it. It had been _his_ fault, too.

Narumi had always been slightly afraid of him, but now his presence scared her. She felt vulnerable in front of him and she was sure that he knew it, too.

Her reactions gave it away, but she had no control over them. It was instinct.

She was half-afraid that Hyuuga-sensei would call her out on it, but to her surprise he did not outright comment on it.

Instead he seamlessly incorporated impulse control into her curriculum as if he had already prepared for it.

Knowing him, he had probably already predicted how she would react the moment he had decided to use his genjutsu. Hyuuga-sensei was thorough like that.

That thought both reassured and terrified her.

Narumi sighed and grabbed her bag. Time for another lesson.

* * *

"Have you adjusted to your apartment yet?" Hyuuga-sensei asked her.

Narumi refilled the teacups. "Yes, sensei," she answered. She was lying. It had been less than a week since she had moved in and she was still not used to the strange unfamiliar sounds she heard sometimes.

Everything still felt so foreign to her.

"Good," Hyuuga-sensei answered. "A shinobi always has to adapt to the circumstances. And if he does not," he gave Narumi a pointed look over the rim of his cup, easily seeing through her lie. "He has to fake it, until he makes it."

Narumi nodded. Faking things was what she was always doing anyways. "Yes, sensei."

"The new term will start in two days," Hyuuga-sensei put his cup down. "You will perform well." He did not say it, but for a moment the unspoken ' _Or_ _I will make you regret it_ ' hung heavily between them.

"Yes, sensei."

It was afternoon when Hyuuga-sensei called it a day. He told her to go to bed early so she would be well-rested for her first school day.

Narumi had no problem with that instruction. She was extremely tired.

She stretched to ease the pain in her aching muscles and slowly walked down the main street. The air had become cooler lately and between the lush green leaves spots of red and yellow had appeared.

Autumn would be there soon.

It was Narumi's favorite season. There was something magical about the way the colors changed. She loved the feeling of running through the fallen leaves.

Narumi remembered what Toya-san had told her two years ago: "This year's autumn is last year's spring," she had said. "The leaves of the old year are falling down to make place for the leaves of the new year."

"Can't they both stay?" Narumi had asked.

"No," Toya-san had replied. "That is not possible. The new ones will grow, and the old leaves will disappear."

"Do not," Narumi had concluded with a logic unique only to children and proceeded to point at the fallen leaves. "They are there."

Narumi smiled at the memory.

She bent down to pick up a yellowed leaf when she suddenly heard loud voices coming from the side road.

"Look at him, he's carrying so many snacks."

"No wonder he's so fat."

"G- Give that ba-back," a timid voice stuttered. It sounded like a boy.

Narumi narrowed her eyes. She threw the leaf back down and entered the side road with determined steps.

Two teenagers were looming over a timid three-year-old boy with red swirls on his face. He looked uncomfortable.

Narumi felt a sudden surge of irritation. Those guys were just like that idiot Noboru!

She tilted her head and pondered on what to do. Perhaps…Narumi grinned and moved, her speed too fast for civilian eyes.

All the two teenagers knew was that the packs they had been holding a second before were suddenly gone.

"What?" the first one stuttered. "Where…?"

"Up here," Narumi greeted them cheerfully.

Three heads turned and stared disbelieving at the girl sitting _vertically_ on the house wall.

The teenagers blanched. "Shinobi!" the first one yelled and grabbed his friend by his arm. "Let's get out of here. Quickly!"

The second one nodded frantically and both boys turned tail and ran.

Narumi had to admit that it felt strangely good to be the one making people run for a change.

The boy with the swirls looked nervously up at her. Narumi looked at him, unsure what to say. So she just smiled awkwardly, jumped down and handed him his chips back. "Here."

"T-Thanks."

"No problem."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"I am Narumi," she finally introduced herself, just to break the silence. "Uchino Narumi."

"Chouji ," the boy answered. "Akimichi Chouji ."

Narumi nodded.

More silence.

Then Chouji shyly offered his chips pack. "Um…do you want some chips?"

Narumi smiled. "Sure. Can't say no to a snack."

The boy brightened.

* * *

Narumi had mixed feelings as she stared at the gates of the academy. She did not want to enter. Somehow it felt like passing through those gates would be like giving up on her dreams. She was not ready for that. She would never be ready for that.

Suddenly the reality of the situation hit her. She was going to be a shinobi.

She was going to learn how to _kill_.

Narumi felt sick.

A hand landed on her left shoulder, closing around her like a chain. It was her sensei; he was accompanying her as a representative of the Hyuuga clan – and probably to make sure she did not embarrass them by running off.

Her sensei led her through the entrance gates. It felt like she was being escorted towards the gallows.

* * *

Narumi was assigned to class 1B. It was located on the first floor.

She took a deep breath and entered through the open door.

Instinctively Narumi scanned the room, noticing the three windows, the door next to the teacher's desk and the ventilation shaft above the chalkboard.

The ceiling was flat and painted in a plain white color. There was no place to hide.

About twenty children were already scattered around the room, impatiently waiting for the class to start.

She did not understand how they could be so eager. Did they even know what they were signing up for?

Narumi shook her head and sat down at a free desk in the front row.

The teacher was not there yet, so she opened her bag and pulled out the introductory book on genjutsu Hyuuga-sensei had assigned her to read.

She had just made it through the first chapter when a brown-haired man suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

The class quietened almost immediately.

"Good morning class. My name is Moriya Yuki and from now on until your graduation I will be your homeroom teacher. You may call me Yuki-sensei. Welcome, children to the academy."

Some children muttered excitedly.

"Before we start with our lessons, let us first get to know each other. Please introduce yourselves."

The class groaned.

* * *

"Uchino Narumi, please stay for a moment," Moriya-sensei stopped her as she was about to leave the classroom. The last period had ended, and Narumi was itching to return home.

Some children threw her curious looks as they left, undoubtedly wondering why someone was being held back on their first day.

The man waited until the last child had left before he started speaking. "I have talked to Hyuuga Ryoko."

Narumi froze. Sensei had talked to her homeroom teacher? Why? Did he tell him that she did not want to be here? She swallowed nervously.

"He has informed me of your advanced training," Moriya-sensei continued, oblivious to her thoughts. "I have great expectations of you, Narumi-chan. If you are really as advanced as he thinks you are, we might even get you to graduate in less than a year."

Narumi's world shattered.

Graduate.

In less than a year.

Her.

She did not want to. She really did not want to. She wanted to run, to scream.

Narumi felt really small under all this pressure.

"Well, work hard," her newest sensei told her seriously.

Narumi smiled even if she wanted to cry. "Yes, Moriya-sensei."


	3. When the cat's away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And number three is out...let's see how long I can keep this up. Probably not much longer. *xD*
> 
> \---  
> Something more light for today. =)

Narumi grinned brightly at her first creation. Well, the pancakes were a bit thick and on the browner side, but at least she had finally done it – and everyone had to start somewhere, right?

Narumi hopped down from the stool she had used to reach the stove and proudly carried the pancakes over to the dining table.

Pouring a healthy amount of applesauce over it, Narumi dug in. It tasted delicious.

Almost as good as the one's she had watched the cook make at the orphanage.

Narumi's face fell slightly at that thought.

But another bite from her pancake quickly cheered her up again.

Pancakes were really a wonderful way to start her day.

Hyuuga-sensei had been called for a mission and would be gone for the weekend and despite his warnings not to slack off, Narumi had decided to give herself a well-deserved day off.

* * *

Around midday she found herself perched on a rooftop, munching on a dango stick and glancing curiously at some brown thing hiding behind the bushes. It was moving – and was that fur she was seeing?

Narumi leaned forward to get a closer look. It was a cat with a red ribbon behind its ear. Narumi frowned. That poor thing looked quite distressed. Was it hurt?

"Catch it!" a voice suddenly yelled loudly and a boy about twelve stormed onto the street.

"Where did it go?!" a second voice demanded and a female about the boy's age appeared.

"There!" the boy pointed at the brown cat. "Quickly, before it gets away again!"

The cat hissed angrily and jumped between the bushes.

Narumi frowned. Why were they chasing that poor thing? Didn't they see that the cat did not like it?

She chewed furiously on her dango.

The two children went after it.

"Where is it?" the girl demanded. "I saw it jump in right here!"

"I can't be too far away," the boy answered grimly. "Maybe it crawled in somewhere."

"Great," the girl muttered angrily.

Narumi saw how the cat snuck past the children's back. She frowned again. If the cat went into this street it would meet a dead-end and it would only be a matter of time until it got caught.

Making a snap decision Narumi flickered from the roof and appeared right in front of the startled cat. It hissed at her, but Narumi simply put a finger to her lips. "Quiet or they will catch you."

The cat tilted its head. "Meow?" it asked skeptically. Narumi crouched down and carefully extended her hand. "Come. I will help you hide."

Cautiously the cat came closer.

"Maybe it is in there," the boy's voice sounded again.

The cat's eyes widened, and it jumped directly into Narumi's arms, looking at her with pleading eyes.

Narumi grinned "Okay. Let's hide." And she flickered back on the roof, sat down cross-legged, and put the cat into her lap.

The cat meowed in surprise and pressed itself against her. Narumi stroked softly through her brown fur. "It's okay. I have you. Look. They are still searching for you."

The cat calmed and shifted to look down. The two children had been joined by a third and they were now busy crawling around the shrubbery.

Narumi giggled.

"Now that's not really nice," somebody remarked next to her. Both Narumi and the cat whirled around to look at the scantily clad woman who had soundlessly appeared next to her.

Narumi huffed. "It's also not nice to chase a cat." Said cat nodded in agreement.

The woman laughed. "It's a mission kid."

"Hunting cats is a _mission_?" Narumi repeated incredulously, staring at her in disbelief.

"Jep," the woman answered and flopped down on her back. "A D-rank one. One of those mean ones they sent the poor innocent genin on."

"You're joking."

"Nope. I am not," the woman eyed her curiously. "How did you manage to get her anyway? "

"I offered to hide her," Narumi answered simply.

The woman laughed again. "I like you kid. What's your name?"

"Uchino Narumi," Narumi replied, burying her head in the cat's fluffy fur.

"Well Narumi-chan. Nice to meet you. You can call me Anko," the woman replied, rummaging through her pockets, and pulling out a paper-wrapped dango stick.

"Nice to meet you," Narumi answered, her voice sounding muffled.

Anko hummed around her dango.

"So...who trained you?" she asked casually after a short silence.

"Hyuuga-sensei," Narumi replied, seeing no reason to hide it.

Anko sat up and stared at her. "A Hyuuga? You are being trained by a _Hyuuga_? Those stuck up pricks? _Why_?"

Narumi giggled. "Hyuuga-sama is sponsoring me."

Anko whistled. "Man, you must have really impressed him to do that. So which Hyuuga are you stuck with?"

"Hyuuga Ryoko." That was probably the first time Narumi had ever mentioned his full name.

" _The Ice King_?!" Anko almost dropped her dango stick. "They stuck you with the _Ice King_?"

"Ice King?" Narumi repeated, raising her head just enough to peek at the woman over the cat's head.

"You don't even know who he is?" Anko sounded incredulous. "Everyone knows that Hyuuga Ryoko is one of the coldest bastards running around. Granted the man's damn good, but his personality…", Anko trailed off. "I can't believe they gave _him_ a kid!"

Narumi swallowed. Yes, that really sounded like her sensei. The cat brushed his head against Narumi's cheek.

She smiled. "Ne…Anko-san…Do you think I can keep her?"

This time Anko really dropped her dango. "You want to steal the _daimyo's wife's_ cat?"

Narumi's eyes widened. She had not known who this cat belonged to. She hastily opened her mouth to say that no, she did not want to steal it, but was interrupted by the woman who grinned brightly at her and simply said. "Sure. Why not. But it needs some planning."

Narumi's jaw dropped.

* * *

"Anko-san…why are we buying hair dye?" Narumi asked as she trotted after the enthusiastic woman.

"Because everyone would recognize her right now," Anko replied, browsing through the different aisles. "She's quite famous around Konoha. Well…more like infamous. But her only defining features are her brown fur, the black lines, and the red ribbon. Take that away and nobody will find out a thing." Anko glanced at the girl. "That is also a good thing to keep in mind when you try to hide."

Narumi nodded. "So, black dye?"

Anko smiled. "Yes." She picked up the hair dye. "The dye will do it for now, but we will need something more permanent in the long run. Seals," she added when she saw Narumi's curious gaze. "I am not a seal master but making one to permanently change the hair – or fur color should be possible. It just may take a while."

Narumi nodded again. "Um, Anko-san, why are you helping me?" The question had been bothering her for a long time now.

"Why?" the woman grinned. "I already said it – I like you – and this is the most fun I had for a very long time!"

Anko twirled around and rushed to the next aisle. "Ah we will need the brown one, too."

Tora was not very pleased at the prospect of entering the water. Narumi scratched her behind the ears. "You need to get in. Or you can't stay with me. And I want you to stay."

The cat meowed in displeasure and allowed Narumi to set her into the sink. Anko carried the dye in. "It's ready."

Narumi nodded. "Hold still now", she whispered to the cat. She put her gloves on and carefully massaged the dye into the cat's fur.

* * *

"Perfect."

"Looks good."

Tora was sitting on a stool and Narumi and Anko were leaning over her, scrutinizing her critically.

"The black lines are completely hidden now," Anko remarked. "She does not look like Tora at all anymore."

Narumi grinned brightly. "Great. We did it!"

"Not just yet, kid," Anko replied and gathered all their used supplies up. "We still have to make it permanent – and Tora needs to vanish."

* * *

Narumi stared in horror at the dead cat in front of her. "Where did you find _that_?!"

"I made some subtle inquiries about whose pets died recently," Anko replied, mixing up the brown dye. "And I found that one here, the poor thing died recently in childbirth."

"You stole a body," Narumi muttered. "You actually stole a dead cat's body." She did not know whether to be horrified or amused.

"Jup," Anko answered, not sounding concerned at all. "Now be a good girl and help me dye it."

Narumi could not help it. She snorted.

* * *

Narumi and Anko were hiding behind a tree, cautiously peeking around to observe the mission office.

The three genin who had been assigned the Tora mission were trudging back, looking downtrodden and covered in twigs and leaves. Their sensei was holding a dead cat in his arms.

It did not seem like a happy procession.

"They spent the _entire_ day searching," Anko whispered in mock sympathy. "Poor things."

Narumi felt a twinge of guilt, but quickly cast it away. If they had been better, they would not have failed their mission.

Narumi stilled, troubled by her own thoughts. Just when had she started to think like that?

"But it seems like it worked," Anko added cheerfully.

Narumi nodded. It had. She grinned. She actually had a cat now!

She just needed a new name for it.

"And what exactly are you two doing?"

They whirled around.

A scarred man was standing in front of them, arms crossed and eying them critically.

"Ibiki-san!" Anko chirped. "How nice to see you. What makes you think we are doing something?"

The man snorted. "Because I know you, Anko. You are always up to no good. But dragging kids into it," he glanced at Narumi. "That's a new one for you, too."

Anko threw an arm around Narumi's shoulders and grinned. "Rumi-chan is cool."

Ibiki-san raised his eyebrows. "High praise coming from you. But don't change the subject. What are you two doing hiding behind a tree?"

"Counting," Narumi replied immediately, surprised at herself.

The man turned towards her; his eyes boring deeply into hers. "Counting?" he repeated skeptically.

Narumi suppressed the urge to fidget under his sharp gaze and nodded seriously. "Anko-san said that most active shinobi were male. I wanted to see if she was right. So we came to the mission office. Anko-san counted the males and I the females. So far I got up to twenty-four."

"And you were hiding being a tree to do that?" Ibiki-san asked drily.

"We could hardly stand there and point at them," Narumi huffed. "That would have been rude."

The man threw an amused glance at Anko, who grinned at him. "I see what you mean."

"Fine," he said finally. "Get back to your _counting_ ," he gave both of them a pointed stare. "Don't get caught."

He walked off.

Anko laughed. "Don't mind him. That excuse was actually pretty good. Ibiki-san just knows me too well to buy it." She paused. "I think he likes you."

Narumi blinked. "He does?"

Anko shrugged. "He likes people who can lie to him with a straight face."

What a strange man.

* * *

"Yoru," Narumi decided, curling up into her futon with the cat in her arms. "I'll name you Yoru."

Yoru licked Narumi's nose and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't know where this came from. I just wrote about Narumi eating dango and the rest...well, I guess Anko made one of her entrances again and now they are partners-in-crime. *xD*


	4. Expectations

Hyuuga Hiashi looked over the record card. "She seems to be coming along quite well."

"Indeed," Hyuuga Ryoko agreed. "But it is only expected. We did put quite a bit of work into her."

Hiashi hummed. "Is she still holding onto this idea of hers?"

Ryoko snorted in disdain. "She has not mentioned it again, Hyuuga-sama, but I am not quite convinced that she has given up on it. Despite her obedience, this child can be rather stubborn."

"You think it is just an act?" Hiashi asked, leaning back into his armchair.

"No," Ryoko answered immediately. "Her reactions are way too honest for that," he paused for a moment. "But I do not doubt that she would leave us if the opportunity arose."

"That is quite unfortunate," Hiashi answered. His voice was flat like he was offhandedly commenting on a spilled glass of water.

"Maybe we should move her into the compound. The branch house could look after her," Ryoko suggested. "At least this way we could control who she comes in contact with."

"No," Hiashi disagreed. "That would be unwise. She is already behaving like a spooked animal. Cornering her now might ruin everything."

He leveled Ryoko with a serious gaze. "For the time being, we will have to rely on the hold you have on her."

"Understood, Hyuuga-sama," Ryoko bowed.

"Consult with her academy teacher. See if he can challenge her more," Hiashi added after a moment of silence.

"Yes, Hyuuga-sama."

Hiashi waved his hand. "You may go now. Keep me updated."

The man left quietly.

Hiashi rose from his armchair and looked out of the window. "Uchiha Fugaku," he muttered. "I will not lose to you."

* * *

Narumi felt like she was being singled out. Moriya-sensei had taken to constantly calling upon her and making her demonstrate whatever it was that they were currently doing.

She hated being put in the spotlight like this and she especially hated the adverse effect it had on her classmates. Narumi realized very quickly that they were starting to resent her.

They muttered behind her back, excluded her during breaks, and generally started to ignore her whenever possible.

Narumi was dejected. School was about the only time she could spend with children her age, but they rejected her.

Life was really cruel.

Well, at least Anko-san had invited her for lunch today. She glanced at the address in her hand. Building A56. Just where was that supposed to be?

Sighing quietly Narumi left for the administration office. Surely, they had a city map.

* * *

Narumi looked from the gigantic T and I sign over the door to the address in her hand and back again.

Was this really the right place?

The _Torture and Interrogation_ _Department_?

Narumi bit her lip in indecision. Should she really go in? But then could she afford not to? So far Anko-san was the only nice person she had met and if she got angry just because Narumi was too scared to enter a _building_ …She really did not want to lose the one person who was actually nice to her.

Decision made, Narumi squared her shoulders and went in. It was best not to think too much about it.

The non-descript lobby was occupied. Half a dozen heads turned in her direction and Narumi suddenly found herself under the scrutiny of six very surprised shinobi.

It was the first time she had been confronted with so many ninja in one room and she had to forcefully suppress her first instinct to turn around and run.

That would have made a terrible impression.

One of the room's occupants had apparently recovered from her unexpected visit. The man closed the file in his hands, walked around the reception - and actually crouched down in front of her. "Can I help you kid? Are you lost?"

His unexpected action took Narumi completely by surprise. It was the first time an adult had ever lowered himself in front of her – and he had done it just to speak to her on the same level. Usually people, especially her sensei, just talked down to her.

Feeling slightly touched, she gifted the man with an honest smile that threw him completely off guard. "Is this building A56?" she asked.

The man blinked, confused by her strange behavior. "Yes," he answered slowly.

So Anko really had wanted her to come to the T and I building. But why had she not simply told her that? It would have been way easier to find a department than spending valuable time hunting down a building by its official number. That woman really loved making things complicated.

"You-", the man began but he was interrupted by a loudly yelled "Rumi-chan!"

Narumi turned around. Anko was skipping down the stairs waving cheerfully at her. "Anko-san," she greeted, relieved at the woman's appearance. All these stares were starting to make her uncomfortable.

Anko beamed. "Good. You found your way! So what do you think about my workplace?"

"It's nice," Narumi answered noncommittally.

Someone snorted.

Anko huffed. "You are not really enthusiastic today." She sighed dramatically and threw her arm around Narumi's shoulders. "Fine be that way. Come, I'll show you my super cool office."

Narumi sighed. "Okay." She eyed the woman warily. "You didn't leave a bloody mess in there, did you?"

Anko threw her head back and laughed. "Well, it's certainly messy, but not bloody. We leave that for the cells. Come. It's this way."

The shinobi left in the lobby stared at their backs as they walked up the stairs.

"I can't believe Anko befriended a _kid_!" a brown-haired woman shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe a kid befriended _Anko_!" the receptionist added, equally befuddled.

They descended into silence.

Then: "So who's gonna tell Morino-san about that?"

Suddenly everyone seemed extremely busy.

* * *

The office really _was_ messy. Papers were littered across the desk and a couple of spare clothes had been carelessly tossed on the worn couch next to the window.

Anko grabbed the bundle and shoved it under the side table. "Sit down and eat. I've ordered us some lunch. I hope you like it."

Narumi's eyes sparkled at the gigantic plate of sushi sitting on the tabletop. "I love it!" she answered honestly. She did. Sushi was really one of her favorites. She glanced contemplatively over the assortment. Which one should she try first? Ah, that salmon one looked especially delicious. Narumi picked it up. The fish practically melted in her mouth. So tasty!

She really would have loved to know the recipe. Maybe sometime later she would be able to make something similar.

Anko flopped down onto the couch and helped herself to a random piece of sushi. "How's the cat?"

Narumi silently wondered how Anko could decide on something as important as food so carelessly. "Yoru is fine. She enjoys her newfound freedom," Narumi frowned. "But she got that weird fascination with the TV. I actually walked in while she was watching a cat cartoon."

Anko chewed thoughtfully on her sushi. "Some animals do strange things. Especially the intelligent ones. Usually the stranger they act, the more intelligent they are."

Narumi nodded slowly.

"Anyway," Anko continued. "I actually have the seal you wanted."

"Really?" Narumi looked excitedly at her. "So fast? How?"

"I asked one of my ANBU friends," Anko answered with a careless shrug. "Apparently they use that kind of seals during their infiltration missions. Of course, they don't use permanent ink, but that does not matter. I'll find you once I got my hands on the sealing ink we need."

"Thank you!" Narumi whispered quietly. Nobody had ever gone out of their way to help her so much.

Anko waved her off. "Nah. I told you, it's fun. " Then she grinned. "Now that this is out of the way. Tell me…", she leaned forward. "Any hot boys in your class?"

Narumi blushed brightly. "Anko-san!" she yelled and threw a cushion at the woman. "I am six!"

"So?" the woman replied, easily catching the pillow. "That does not mean you can't have a crush on someone."

Narumi threw the second cushion at her.

Anko laughed and threw it back.

* * *

Narumi stared in apprehension at the trap-filled monstrosity in front of her.

"Uchiha Itachi's record was two minutes and seventeen seconds," Moriya-sensei informed her and pointed at the obstacle course. "I am sure if you try hard enough you will be able to beat his time."

Uchiha Itachi had run this course when he was her age? And _bested_ the record?

And now they wanted _her_ to do the same?

Impossible.

She was not a genius or a prodigy.

She was just Uchino Narumi.

A girl in way over her head.

Narumi's eyes remained glued to the course.

She swallowed.

Hyuuga-sensei's face appeared in front of her mental eye. "Do _not_ embarrass us."

Hyuuga-sama's face manifested next to his. "It would have been a waste of potential to let you go."

Narumi really wanted to cry.

She could never do it.

* * *

"Three minutes and twenty-five seconds," Hyuuga-sensei stated flatly. "It took you over _three_ minutes to run through this course?"

He grabbed Narumi's chin and forced her to look up at him. "Did I not warn you not to embarrass us? Did I not tell you that you were not allowed to fail?"

Narumi lowered her gaze. "I am sorry sensei."

The man snorted in disdain. "Sorry does not cut it, child." His grip tightened and Narumi winced in pain. "You will train harder. I will run you into the ground and you _will_ beat that blasted record. No student of mine will ever be beaten by an _Uchiha_. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sensei," she answered quietly, it had been quite a while since he had gotten this angry at her.

"Good," the man replied coldly and released her. "Get running. Do not stop until I say so."

Narumi nodded quickly and started to run.

* * *

She did not know how long she had been running. Her legs hurt. Her entire body ached. She could barely breathe. Her vision swam and Narumi stumbled, collapsing onto the ground.

Hyuuga-sensei appeared in front of her like a harbinger of doom and fixed her crumbled body with that cold, judging look that told her that her efforts were not good enough. Never good enough.

"I don't remember allowing you to stop." His voice was icy.

Narumi whimpered slightly. "Sensei…please…I can't…"

"Pathetic." A hand grabbed her by her collar and lifted her up. Her mouth was pried open and something hard was shoved into it. A pill? "Swallow," he ordered her coldly.

She obeyed.

Almost instantly Narumi felt a rush of strength running through her body. Hyuuga-sensei carelessly tossed her down. "Run. You have five minutes before I track you down."

Narumi fled.

* * *

"Two minutes and forty-eight seconds," Moriya-sensei announced as he pressed the stop button. "You are improving really quickly, Narumi-chan. If you keep going like this, you will really beat that record before you graduate."

Narumi panted heavily.

"Thanks, Sensei," she answered quietly, not happy at all.

* * *

"Sensei…", Narumi looked warily around the remote place she had been dragged to. "Where are we?"

"Training ground C2", a monotonous voice answered behind her. A bird-masked ANBU stepped out of the tree-lines, intelligent eyes trailing over the two newcomers. "Hyuuga-san, why did you bring this child here?"

"Crow." Ryoko nodded in greeting and put a hand on Narumi's shoulder "She is the one I booked it for," he answered calmly.

The ANBU stared at him. "Booked it for," he repeated flatly. "She's what? Seven?"

"Six," Ryoko corrected with a mirthless smile.

Silence.

"You brought a _six-year-old_ kid to training ground C2." Narumi wasn't sure how Crow managed to empathize her age while still keeping his monotonous tune. Perhaps it was an ANBU skill. She vaguely wondered how long they had to practice to get that down. "Are you trying to kill that kid?"

"She will manage, Crow," Ryoko answered curtly. "I would not have done it otherwise."

Another pause.

"Very well," Crow replied finally, throwing a last glance at Narumi. "Good luck kid. You'll need it."

Narumi stared after him as he vanished soundlessly between the trees. She swallowed. "Sensei," she began tentatively. "What… did he mean with that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

It was definitely _not_ nothing.

Narumi panted heavily as she dodged the blunt kunai aimed at her. Her clothes had been torn in several places and her entire body was covered in faint scratches. Brushing a dirty strain of hair out of her face, Narumi sighed. This was the third trap she had accidentally set off. Training ground C2 was practically littered with it.

The bushes rustled and a clone jumped out, charging at the girl at a fast speed. Narumi blocked the punch aimed at her face and barely avoided a kick to her stomach. Jumping high and bringing her elbow up, she managed to hit the clone right under the chin. It crumbled under the blow.

Narumi allowed herself a small grim smile, but she had no time to celebrate her win because another clone had just attacked her from behind. She jumped out of the way of a weak earth jutsu and flickered behind the clone.

But she was too slow.

The clone grabbed her arm, dragged her forward, and threw her on the ground.

Narumi groaned and dragged herself up, staggering slightly before she found her footing again. She whirled around, ready to face her opponent, but the clone was gone.

Looking around in apprehension, Narumi completely missed the faint chakra signature coming from below the ground.

Only as a hand closed firmly around her leg, she realized that she had messed up. She collapsed, as fingers pressed on a trigger point and she lost the feeling in his legs.

Unable to stand up again, Narumi had no way to avoid the touch of cold metal against her throat.

"You are dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I am _really_ glad that I had nice, normal teachers. *xD*


	5. Developments

Narumi trudged through the streets; barely capable of holding herself up. Her small form was littered with bruises and cuts, her clothes were torn and dirty and she looked like even the slightest push would make her topple over.

The last training session had been hell and she had been pushed way beyond her limits. All she wanted to do now was go home, shower and go to sleep. Well, maybe not in that order.

"Damn kid," a very familiar voice suddenly interrupted her mental planning session. "You look like you payed a visit to our cells."

Anko suddenly appeared in front of her, looking her up and down with a raised eyebrow. Narumi snorted. "Thank you, Anko-san. I really appreciate being told that I look like a torture victim. Now if you would please excuse me. I want to find a peaceful corner to die in."

Someone snorted. Narumi raised her head and looked at the shinobi standing next to her older friend. She had not even noticed him. It was the scarred man she had met before.

"So, how did your counting adventure turn out?" the man asked drily.

Narumi blinked, distantly remembering the excuse she had given last time. "Good enough. I'll give you the total once I've stopped seeing double. Or you can just divide by two. Your call." Somehow Narumi had completely lost her brain filter today. She blamed it on her exhaustion. Or the pain. Or both.

Anko laughed and the man actually smirked down at her.

"You're really funny today, Rumi-can," she snickered.

Narumi rubbed her temples. Her head hurt terribly. "Whatever," she grumbled "I'll be off now." She made a step forward and staggered slightly as her vision swam. A pair of hands caught her before she hit the ground.

"Wow, easy there," Anko easily lifted her up. "There's no way you can go home like this."

Narumi mumbled something that sounded like "'M ine." and tried to free herself, but the woman's grip tightened. "No you are not."

Narumi sagged in her arms and everything went black.

* * *

It was bright. Way to bright. Narumi groaned slightly and instinctively closed her eyes again. Clothes rustled next to her, followed by the sound of glass being set on wood.

Where was she? Extremely curious, Narumi slowly opened her eyes again. The light was still biting, and she turned her head towards the wall, away from the bright lamp.

Somehow this place felt familiar. Had she been here before? And was that a couch she was sleeping on?

"Ah…and she wakes."

Was that…Anko-san?

It took Narumi a while to make the connection. Of course. She had nearly collapsed on the street. Anko-san must have brought her into her office. She felt a sudden surge of gratitude followed by a feeling of deep dread. If her sensei found out about that…

A finger flipped her nose. "Stop worrying, kid. You'll get just as grey as Hatake at this rate."

Narumi blinked. "Anko-san…"

"So you still know who I am, good," the woman replied cheerfully and flopped down on the arm rest. "So, care to tell me who trashed you up like that?" she asked offhandedly.

"I was training," Narumi answered quietly, avoiding the woman's knowing gaze.

"So the Ice King, huh," Anko whistled. "Man, that guy's really vicious." She hummed thoughtfully. "You are only learning from him, right?"

The young girl nodded.

"That won't do," Anko leaned over her, meeting her eyes upside down. "I don't know what's going on between you and the Hyuuga clan, but if you don't start getting stronger on your own, they'll own you forever. In this world only the strong are truly free."

_Only the strong are truly free._

Narumi kept musing over those words long after she had returned home.

* * *

The paint-filled balloon came at her at a rapid speed. Narumi dodged, vaulted over the barrier, and came to stop in front of Moriya-sensei. The man stopped the timer and grinned brightly at her.

"Two minutes and sixteen seconds. Congratulations Narumi-chan. You broke the record. By one second. I knew you could do it."

Narumi could have cried in relief.

She had finally done it.

She had _really_ done it.

"You sure, sensei?" she asked, because she really could not believe it.

The man nodded, still smiling. "Of course. Well done, kid." He bent down and ruffled her hair. "You are going to be great, I know it." Moriya-sensei huffed a sudden laugh. "And I believe someone else wants to congratulate you, too." He nodded into the direction of the opened window.

A black squeezed itself through the opening and jumped at Narumi. The girl instinctively reached out to catch her. "Yoru", she muttered quietly.

The cat meowed and brushed her head against the young girl's cheek.

"Let's go and tell Hyuuga-sensei." ' _Maybe he will ease up a bit now.'_ Narumi seriously doubted it.

"Ah, I am afraid you will have to wait a bit for that," Moriya-sensei told her, while he packed his clipboard away. "He asked me to tell you that he had to leave on an urgent mission this morning and will be back in a few days."

Narumi's heart soared. He was gone?! Really?

"Apparently he left some instructions at your apartment."

Of course he did.

Still, he was _gone_.

"Thank you, sensei," she bowed respectfully. "I'll take my leave now."

"Sure," the man agreed easily. "See you on Monday, Narumi-can. And congratulations again."

* * *

The young girl left the academy building and looked at the cat sitting on her shoulder. "Why don't we take the long way home."

The cat nodded in agreement and the two strolled down the street.

It was strange to simply walk around doing absolutely nothing. For the past few months Narumi's time had always been occupied by training.

Since Narumi lived on her own, she had gained much more freedom in comparison to other kids. It was like she had suddenly become a miniature adult.

It was frightening how easily everyone seemed to flip the switch from child to adult.

A woman and a young girl passed by her. Narumi glanced at the clasped hands and felt a pang in her chest.

When had been the last time someone had held her hand like this?

 _Had_ someone ever held her hand like this?

Narumi could not remember. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something coming at her at a rapid speed. A ball. Instinctively Narumi flickered out of the way and reappeared in front of the ice cream stand about ten steps away.

The ball harmlessly met the floor.

Yoru glared at the ball. Narumi stroked the cat's ear and looked contemplatively at the stand. She still had some of the allowance left that the Hyuuga clan had provided her with.

"Ice cream?" she asked Yoru. The cat meowed in agreement and pointed her paw at the cherry-chocolate bowl.

Narumi nodded and told the perplexed manager the cat's order before choosing a strawberry bowl for herself.

They sat down at a free table and ignored the whispers around them with practiced ease.

"Yo," a cheerful voice suddenly sounded next to her. "That was quite a display you put on there."

The cat paused shortly in her chewing to assess the newcomers threat level, promptly dismissed him as harmless and went back to gnawing on the cherry.

The addressed girl, however, did not even look up from her spoon. "I just avoided a ball. No big deal." It honestly wasn't. She had dodged worse things.

The stranger laughed. "No big deal, eh?" he repeated and casually plopped himself on the third chair. "You almost sound like my best friend."

"Your best friend?" Narumi asked politely, finally looking up at her visitor. It was a teenager. There was an Uchiha fan on his shirt.

Narumi was talking with an _Uchiha_.

Hyuuga-sensei would have been _appalled_.

Suddenly she was very interested in the teenager in front of her.

"Yep," the stranger answered. "Itachi is always to terribly serious, you know. He really needs to loosen up."

Itachi? Narumi blinked. "Are you talking about Uchiha Itachi?"

The teenager raised an eyebrow. "Yes. I do," he eyed her shrewdly. "You are not one of those fangirls, are you?"

Narumi gave him a very flat look.

The Uchiha teen raised both of his hands defensively. "Woah don't look at me like that. I had to ask you know. That poor boy always gets hounded by those girls."

Narumi snorted.

The teen grinned. "It's true! I am Shisui, by the way."

"Uchino Narumi," Narumi answered, putting her spoon into the empty bowl. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Shisui leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially. "So where did you learn the Body flicker?"

"Hyuuga-sensei taught me."

Shisui's mouth fell open. "Hyuuga?" he repeated disbelievingly. "You are being taught by a _Hyuuga_? _Why_?"

The child smiled. It did not reach her eyes. She did not like talking about that. "I have to go, my apologies. Please tell Itachi-san that I owe him an apology."

"Eh? What?"

Narumi grabbed Yoru and flickered away, leaving a very confused teen behind.

* * *

The young girl threw herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She had not really done anything strenuous today, but she still felt terribly exhausted. The stress of the last month was finally catching up to her. Narumi closed her eyes and fell into a fretful sleep. Her sensei's instructions could wait until tomorrow.

Her dreams were heavy that night and she woke the next morning not feeling rested at all.

Groggily she made herself a fast breakfast and reluctantly unrolled the scroll her sensei had left her.

She blanched.

It was not an instruction letter.

It was an approval letter.

Allowing Hyuuga Ryoko to take her as apprentice upon her graduation.

The girl's breath quickened. Suddenly the room seemed to be too small, it was suffocating. Had it always been so small? She could not breathe. She needed to breath.

Narumi stormed out of her apartment and ran, a worried cat following closely behind her.

* * *

Somehow, she had ended up at the park she always loved to frequent.

Narumi collapsed against a tree and closed her eyes, quietly listening to the cheerfully chirping birds and the sound of childish laughter.

Slowly her mind relaxed. It had been quite a while since she had visited her favorite park, but despite the long absence, it had not lost the calming effect it had on her.

Something warm brushed against her and Narumi turned her head to see Yoru's bright worried eyes looking at her. The girl smiled gently and brushed her fingers through the soft fur. It was calming.

Hyuuga-sensei was going to be her master.

Narumi laughed helplessly. It seemed the Hyuuga were really intent on not letting her go and with every passing day she fell further into their hands.

"That's a rather disturbing laugh for someone so young," a familiar voice commented lightly. Narumi looked up.

Uchiha Shisui was standing in front of her and he was not alone. A boy about nine or ten was accompanying him and despite his young age there were already worry lines on his face.

Narumi's heart immediately went out to him. It seemed like he did not have it easy.

"Shisui-san," she acknowledged the teen. "Who is your friend?"

Shisui slung an arm around the younger boy and grinned brightly. "This, Narumi-chan, is Itachi. Itachi meet Narumi and her cat…?" he trailed off looking in askance at the girl.

"Yoru," she supplied automatically. Narumi-chan? When had they become so familiar?

"Right," Shisui continued. "Narumi and her cat Yoru."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at his exuberant friend before he bowed politely in Narumi's direction. "Hello, Narumi-san. Yoru-san."

"Hello, Itachi-san," Narumi replied. So this was the one whose shadow she had been forced to chase. He actually looked rather nice.

Itachi eyed the young girl in front of him thoughtfully. "I was told that you said you owe me an apology," there was a distinct question in his words. "I do not remember us having met before. Therefore, I cannot come up with any reason you might think so."

"You are right," Narumi agreed quietly and rose. "And it probably sounds strange but…" Narumi had thought long and hard about how she should react if she ever happened to come across this boy. If he had been arrogant, she would have just ignored him. But now that she actually saw the weariness deeply hidden in his eyes, she could just not help but sympathize.

Narumi suddenly felt extremely terrible for potentially causing him even more stress and bowed deeply into Itachi's direction. "I am terribly sorry for breaking your record on the obstacle course. You probably worked very hard for it."

Shisui sputtered. " _What_?"

The girl blushed. Well, maybe that had been a bit too blunt. Nervously, she started to explain.

There was a moment of silence.

"I see," Itachi said finally. "But I still cannot fathom why you are apologizing for it."

Narumi avoided his gaze. "I heard that your clans are very competitive," she said quietly. "…I was worried you would be bothered by it."

"Ah," it was just a simple sound but there was so much understanding in it, Itachi might as well have held an entire monologue.

"It will be fine," he added after a short pause. "I can handle it."

"You shouldn't have to." The words escaped her before she even thought about it, but this time her heart was quicker than her head.

Itachi turned to look at her, his lips quirking slightly. "No," he agreed.

"Okay…okay… that's enough!" Shisui suddenly interrupted them, pointing agitatedly between the two. "You two are kids for heaven's sake. Stop with all that serious stuff. Geez, you really remind me of two old people, all that's missing is the white hair."

Narumi snickered.

Itachi's lips twitched.

"Oi!" Shisui demanded loudly. "What's so funny Miss One-second, eh?"

Narumi dissolved into laughter.

Shisui grinned proudly at his accomplishment.

Itachi just shook his head at his friend's antics.

Narumi calmed down and smiled brightly at the young boys. For the first time, she felt free.

Free.

_Only the strong are truly free._

Narumi did not know why she was suddenly thinking of Anko's words again. But there was that strange burning urge to do something.

Making a snap decision she turned towards the boys. "Ehm…guys", she began hesitantly and two heads turned into her direction. "Do you know anyone who knows Fuinjutsu?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Narumi is having some realizations...


	6. Foundations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new Year!

Dango Mitsuki stared at the kid in front of him. Uchino Narumi. He had heard that name before. How could he not? The girl Anko had taken a liking to was a much discussed topic around their department. Which kid actually hung out with _Anko_ and even willingly visited their department during _lunch breaks_?

'This kid apparently," he thought drily while he studied the tiny frame. Green eyes met his and he found himself fascinated with the many contradictory emotions swirling though the kid's eyes.

Nervousness. Determination. Reluctance. Wariness.

It was a particular mix for someone so young – and probably one of the reasons Anko was liking her.

He turned towards the woman, ignoring the whispers of the assembled shinobi. "Is there a reason you dragged this kid here, Anko? Our meeting is not over yet. You are too early. _Again_."

Anko grinned and slung her arm around Narumi's shoulders. "Rumi-chan wanted to meet you. Her little boyfriend told her that you know about seals."

The girl blushed and glared at her "Anko-san! Shisui-san is _not_ my boyfriend! He's thirteen!"

Anko's grin widened. "So you like older boys then."

"No," Narumi denied vehemently, her black hair fluttered as she shook her head.

"Yes", Anko replied, blowing against the child's ear.

Narumi swatted her away. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I refuse to sound like a three-year-old."

Mitsuki snorted. "You two are absolutely ridiculous." He turned around. "Meeting adjourned. You can thank Anko for your early break. _Again_."

Slowly the room's occupants filled out of the room, throwing curious glances at the only child in their midst.

The moment the door had closed behind the last of them, Narumi turned around. "I apologize for interrupting. I tried to stop her, but…", she trailed off.

"No worries, kid. _Nobody_ can stop Anko when she has set her mind on something."

"Damn right," Anko agreed cheerfully.

Mitsuki rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "So, Shisui sent you, eh? What do you want?"

Narumi forced herself not to fidget as the man's eyes fixed on her. She was not really sure how to go about this. This was the first time she had ever approached someone else for advice and to be completely honest, she had not expected this meeting to even happen. She had expected to be brushed of without a second thought. But she wasn't. She was here and he was _listening_ , asking her what she _wanted_.

In theory what she had to do now was so simple.

Ask a question, hopefully get an answer, and leave. So why was it so hard for her to find the right words now? Why did her lips feel like they were glued together?

Why was it suddenly so hot in this room?

Why was she so _afraid_?

No, she could not break down right now. Not because of a casually tossed question.

'He asked you want you want.' , her inner voice told her over and over again. 'He wants to know what you want. _You_! Nobody else. **You**!'

'Talk. _Talk_. **TALK**!', her inner voice yelled so loudly at her that she was startled into answering. "I'd like to learn sealing and…I wanted to ask if you could tell me where to start."

She had said it. Now his reaction was out of her hands.

But the man did not seem angry, quite the contrary. For the first time during the entire conversion Mitsuki actually looked _interested_. "You want to learn Fuinjutsu?"

She nodded once, not trusting herself to speak just yet.

"That's an unusual decision," Mitsuki remarked offhandedly.

"I guess it is," Narumi replied. She was suddenly feeling strangely exhausted and did not answer the veiled question.

The man actually seemed amused by that and did not pursue the matter, opting to ask something else instead. "How neat is your writing, kid?"

"It's not bad," Narumi answered honestly, confused by this seemingly random question. Why would he ask about her handwriting when they were talking about sealing?

"Is that so?" the man eyed her critically and gestured to one of the vacated desks. "In this case…sit down."

Narumi glanced warily at Anko. The woman smiled and gave her a gentle push into the direction of the chair.

Taking the hint, the girl slowly approached the desk and sat down.

Mitsuki placed a sheet and a brush in front of her and grinned in a slightly unsettling manner. "I want you to write a kanji for me ten times. If you manage to write it neatly enough, I'll help you get started."

"Which kanji?" Narumi was getting a very bad feeling about this.

"This," the man handed her a second sheet, his grin widening.

The girl took a look at it and blanched.

#  ** **

_Tetsu_.

64-strokes.

"If you mess up, you'll have to start over again," Mitsuki informed her casually, crossing his arms and peering down at her. "What do you think, kid? Can you handle that?"

Wordlessly Narumi reached for the brush.

_Only the strong are truly free._

* * *

"Anko, are you –", Morino Ibiki stopped in the middle of his question and stared at the scene in front of him.

Anko was lounging on one of the desks, chewing on a dango stick, curiously watching Mitsuki who was leaning over a rather familiar young girl.

The entire ground around them was littered with discarded paper. Ibiki bent down and picked one of the sheets up, raising his eyebrow at three rather lopsided and shaky calligraphy attempts. A quick look down confirmed that the rest of the papers contained the same, badly written kanji.

He turned his head towards the focused girl. She looked strained and by the way her hand was clenched around the brush, it was obvious that she was hurting, too.

Ibiki's second eyebrow joined the first. "Is there a reason you are torturing this kid?" he finally asked in a very dry tune. "I don't remember sanctioning this."

"Mitsuki is teaching her how to seal," Anko informed him between two bites. "Or he is going to, once she gets the kanji right."

"I see," Ibiki answered. He didn't. He was not even sure if he wanted to. "How _long_ has this-", he made a sweeping gesture towards the paper mess. "been going on?"

"About two hours or so," Anko replied easily. "Rumi-chan is being surprisingly stubborn."

"I couldn't have guessed," Ibiki remarked flatly and gave Anko a pointed look. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Nope. All done for today."

Ibiki rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He turned to leave but stopped at the door. "Anko?"

"Hm?"

"You are the one who will clean this mess up."

"But my shift is over!"

"Tough luck."

* * *

The sun was already high up when Narumi finally lowered her brush.

"I'm done," she said quietly.

Mitsuki raised his head from the papers he had fetched sometime between the second and the third hour. He carefully put the documents back into the folder and stepped towards the child.

Narumi watched nervously as he bent down to check her work.

Mitsuki carefully inspected each stroke before he was ready to give his verdict. "Not bad," he stated after a rather long silence. "You pass."

Narumi's shoulders sagged in relief. Finally!

The man smirked at her badly concealed reaction. "Congratulations," he added lightly. "You just managed to lay your foundation for sealing."

"I - what?" the girl's head snapped up.

"Fuinjutsu, kid is a very intricate and difficult art. ", Mitsuki put both of his hands on the tabletop and fixed Narumi with a serious look. "You need discipline and precision. One brush stroke done wrong and the effects can be disastrous." He nodded at the sheet containing the final ten kanji. "What you did just now was as much a test of your dedication as well as a fundamental lesson in sealing."

He straightened. "I honestly did not expect you to pull through. Your tenacity is admirable." Mitsuki paused and gave her a considering look. "I think I am starting to understand what Anko sees in you."

Narumi lowered her head, completely unused to any kind of praise.

"I will get to you with some basic seals. Until then you should keep practicing your writing. Understood?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. Dango-san."

"Mitsuki will do fine. Now hurry off kid."

"Yes, Mitsuki-san." Narumi bowed slightly. "Thank you for your guidance."

The man snorted. "Yes, yes. Now off with you."

Narumi left.

* * *

The weeks passed by and before Narumi knew it, she was already seven years old. Hyuuga-sama actually stopped by to congratulate her and gifted her with a couple of sealings scrolls.

"They will be very useful once you leave on missions", the man informed her.

Narumi received the gift with mixed feelings. It was another reminder of what she was about to become.

"Thank you Hyuuga-sama," she told him anyway and bowed respectfully, because it was expected of her.

The man nodded grandly and excused himself. He never stayed long. Narumi was silently glad about that.

Hyuuga-sensei did not stay long either. He simply delivered his gift to her, a pack of high-quality kunai, told her to "Have a nice day" and left. It was uncharacteristically nice of him.

Anko however, decided that a nice sleep-over was in order and dropped in just as Narumi was about to prepare lunch – and she was not alone. Behind her were Dango Mitsuki and another woman Narumi had never met before. Both looking slightly exasperated at the woman who had dragged them along.

Anko threw an arm around her shoulders. "Hey birthday kid! We're here to party!"

"Hello Anko-san." Narumi answered, trying to free herself from the woman's grip. "How did you get in here?"

Anko smirked. "I am a kunoichi, kid. I got in with my superior skills. "

"So you stole my spare key," Narumi concluded drily, sounding completely unimpressed.

The unfamiliar woman behind Anko snickered and Mitsuki grinned brightly at her.

"She got you, Anko," the woman smirked and turned towards Narumi with a friendly smile. "Hello Narumi-chan. I am Yuuhi Kurenai. One of Anko's friends. Happy Birthday."

"Yeah, Happy Birthday, kid," Mitsuki waved at her.

Narumi bowed slightly. "Thank you, Yuuhi-san, Mitsuki-san."

"Kurenai," the woman corrected her gently. "And sorry for coming unannounced."

"No worries, Kurenai-san," Narumi answered, throwing an amused glance at her older friend. "I am used to Anko-san randomly dropping in. Did you eat yet?"

"Nope, we didn't," Anko replied and flopped on the couch. "But don't worry about making dinner. We brought enough for all of us." She waved at Mitsuki.

The man rolled his eyes and put the bag he was holding on the table. "Yes, your majesty."

Kurenai moved next to him and in less than a minute the entire table was covered with what seemed to be food from every single restaurant in Konoha.

Narumi's eyes sparkled. Such a variety! Wonderful!

Anko grinned at her reaction. "Glad to see you like it, kid. The three of us ran around for quite some time until we managed to get everything together."

"That woman dragged us around for half a day," Mitsuki grumbled, flopping down on one of the chairs.

"You are exaggerating," Kurenai interjected, taking a seat next to him. "We did not take longer than two hours."

"Because we are shinobi," the man replied flatly. "Without our speed we would have taken all day."

Narumi watched their interactions with a strange feeling of warmth. "Thank you," she told them quietly. "Really. Thanks."

The three adults turned and smiled at her.

"Stop standing around Rumi-chan," Anko waved her over. "Come and eat before it gets hot."

Kurenai threw her a strange look. "Don't you mean cold?"

"I am talking about the Kakigori."

Kurenai rolled her eyes. "Of course you are."

Narumi snickered and joined her three guests at the dining table.

It was a very lively meal.

* * *

Two weeks later the day Narumi had been dreading finally arrived. The graduation exams were there. Once she stepped through the academy's gates today, there would be no going back.

She would become a kunoichi of Konohagakure, forever saying goodbye to her dreams. Briefly she contemplated running away, leaving the village while she legally still could. But she didn't.

There were quite a lot of people who were going to look closely at her today. Hyuuga-sama, Hyuuga-sensei and Moriya-sensei all expected her to graduate. Hokage-sama probably knew of it as well.

Narumi took one last look at the mirror, briefly wondering just who that girl was that stared so lifelessly back at her, before she finally left her flat.

Her steps were heavy, and her feet dragged over the ground as if they were made out of lead. The way to the academy was too short and too long at the same time.

She swallowed heavily as she entered. The room numbers blurred before her eyes. Where was she supposed to go again? 201? 211? 102? She could not remember. The numbers looked all the same.

"Narumi!" a voice yanked her brutally out of her detached sanctuary. It was Moriya-sensei. Narumi fought the urge to cry as her eyes regained their focus again.

"There you are," the man smiled at her and out his hand on her shoulder. "Just in time. Come, I'll accompany you to the examination room."

"Thanks, sensei," the girl answered automatically, forcing herself to relax into the man's grip before she actually could follow up on her instinct to turn around and run away.

* * *

_Uchino Narumi._

Her own name stared at her like a death sentence. One she had signed herself. She had done it.

She had passed.

She had _graduated_.

With _distinction_.

She was a kunoichi now.

She felt like laughing hysterically.

Narumi fingered the cold metal in her hands, her head was lowered as she desperately tried to hold her tears back.

"Congratulations Narumi-chan," Moriya-sensei patted her on the shoulder. "I knew you would do it."

Narumi forced a smile on her lips and bowed. "Thank you for teaching me, sensei."

Moriya-sensei laughed. "Well I did not do that much."

'But you are still going to brag about it.', Narumi thought drily, surprised at her own thoughts. When had she become so bitter?

"Anyway," Moriya-sensei continued. "Hyuuga-san is waiting outside for you. It has been nice having you in my class, Narumi-chan. Do drop by occasionally."

"I will, Moriya-sensei," Narumi bowed again. "Goodbye."

Hyuuga-sensei greeted her at the academy gates and nodded once at the shiny headband in her hands. "You have performed well."

"Thank you, sensei," Narumi replied.

"From this moment on I will be your master," the man took a step forward and leaned into her personal space. Narumi stood as still as a statue. "You will address me as such."

She swallowed. "Yes, Shishou."

Satisfied with her response, Ryoko backed off. "Good. As a reward for your performance, I will allow you tomorrow off. Do not get used to it."

The girl lowered her head. "Yes, Shishou."

* * *

Narumi placed the headband on her head and frowned. Something was not right. She pulled her black hair into a ponytail, but it still felt wrong.

She tried a couple of different hairstyles, getting more and more frustrated until she realized that the problem did not lay with her hair, but rather with the _placement_ of the headband.

It just sat so proudly on her forehead that it made her uncomfortable.

But where else could she put it?

Her arm? Her leg?

No.

That was not right either.

Perhaps…

Narumi undid the headband and tied it around her neck.

The metal rested against her throat.

It was tight, but not uncomfortable. Just a light constant pressure reminding her of its presence.

She looked into the mirror and smiled wryly. It looked like a collar. But wasn't this the entire purpose of this headband anyway?

To show everyone who owned her?

Narumi turned her back to the mirror.

She felt sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Tetsu/techi (kanji) = verbose, of many words (made out of the dragon kanji four times)  
> * Kakigori = shaved ice


	7. Assignment

Narumi walked through the streets. She had actually planned on enjoying her day off, but she had felt really restless. Her apartment had been way too small, too stuffy and she had felt that desperate urge to go out and do something. Anything. Narumi took a deep breath and relished in the prickling cold of the first winter air.

Somehow it soothed the almost burning feeling the headband left around her neck. She felt like she was wearing a gigantic neon sign.

Narumi was sure she was not imagining the interested looks several of the passers-by gave her. Well, it was rather unusual to see a kunoichi as young as her running around when they were not in wartimes.

Almost automatically Narumi's feet carried her into the more remote parts of Konoha and before she knew it, she was staring at the frozen surface of the Naka River.

There was something magical about the way the surface glittered in the light of the midday sun.

Narumi walked closer, cautiously testing the thickness of the ice with her right foot.

It cracked under the weight and Narumi found herself staring at her broken and distorted image.

It was oddly fitting.

She watched in morbid fascination as the cracks on her own mirror image became larger, ripping through her heart and tearing it apart.

Narumi laughed, just as broken as the shattered pieces in front of her.

"Don't laugh if you do not want to," a quiet voice remarked behind her.

The young girl turned around and looked curiously at her unexpected visitor.

"Itachi-san," she greeted him calmly.

"Narumi-san," the older boy replied, slightly inclining his head. "What are you doing?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know. I was just walking around."

"I see," Itachi answered quietly. He stepped next to her and for a moment both children just stared at their broken images, united in their shared shattered world.

"You graduated," it was not a question, but rather a statement.

"I did," Narumi whispered quietly. She sounded pained.

Itachi nodded and fell quiet again, not offering his gratulations. Narumi silently thanked him for it.

"The chunin exams will be next week," Itachi finally stated after a long silence. "I will take part in it."

Narumi stilled. "I see." She glanced at him. His posture did not give anything away, but Narumi just knew that he was tense. "I am sorry," she muttered compassionately.

"I am, too," Itachi answered, meeting her eyes on the broken surface.

"You don't have to apologize," Narumi disagreed immediately. "It's not your fault."

"Neither was it yours," the older boy replied.

There was a moment of silence then:

"I will be competing alone."

Narumi whirled around and stared at him. "Alone?! I thought the chunin exams are taken as a team." Hyuuga-shishou had mentioned it in passing.

Itachi shrugged. "I have been given special permission," he replied matter-of-factly.

"That's crazy!" Narumi felt angry on his behalf. "What are they thinking?! Has your father not done anything about that?"

Itachi smiled wryly. "He was one of those who insisted on it."

Narumi deflated. "Oh," she muttered quietly, falling silent again. Her heart reaching out towards the tired boy.

"I'll cheer for you!" she declared suddenly. "I don't know how I will do it without Shishou finding out, but I'll be there. So you," she pointed heatedly at him. "have to win. Got it?"

Itachi seemed completely startled by that sudden declaration. But slowly his lips curved into a soft smile. "Okay," he answered. "I will win. Thank you, Narumi-san."

"Narumi," the young girl corrected. "Just call me Narumi."

"Only if you call me Itachi, then."

"Deal."

* * *

They parted ways after that, not wanting to risk being seen together.

Narumi, worried about not being able to keep her promise immediately went to seek out the only person she knew would help her.

The chunin standing behind the reception merely waved at her as she entered the T&I building. "Anko is still up."

Narumi thanked him and hurried up the stairs.

* * *

She had not even knocked yet when she already found herself inside the office. Anko must have seen her arrival on her surveillance monitor and had apparently decided that she was taking way too long again.

"Rumi-chan! How nice for you to visit. Oh, is that a headband I see here? Why didn't you tell me that you've graduated! I could have thrown you a party. Oh well, we can always go and have some drinks and show you the finer points of being a kunoichi."

"Anko!" a male voice interrupted her. "Breathe and let the kid arrive, okay?"

The woman huffed. "Fine. You're a spoilsport, Genma. But we'll be having that party. "

The man shook his head and turned towards Narumi. "Hey, kid. I am Shiranui Genma. You are Uchino Narumi, right? Anko keeps talking about you."

"Pleased to meet you, Shiranui-san."

The man grimaced. "Just Genma, kid, or you'll make me feel old."

"Okay," Narumi answered.

"So, now that the boring parts are out of the way," Anko interrupted them, completely ignoring Genma rolling his eyes. "What are you planning, Rumi-chan? I know what that look means."

"I need your help," the girl admitted.

"Oh?" Anko sounded curious. "Whatever did you do? If you need to hide a body the best way –"

"No!" Narumi interrupted her quickly. "I didn't _kill_ anyone."

The woman sighed. "Shame."

Genma snickered.

"Fine. What do you need help with kid?" Anko asked. "You can trust Genma," she added when she saw Narumi's hesitant look.

The girl nodded slowly. "It's about the chunin exams."

Anko raised an eyebrow and even Genma seemed interested to see where this was going.

"I kind of promised someone that I'd come and cheer him on, but I can't let Shishou find out about it."

"Cheer _him_ on?" Anko sounded like a cat who had just eaten the canary. "You want to cheer a _boy_ on? Who is he? Your boyfriend? A crush? Oh, do you have a secret _lover_?"

"He's a friend!" Narumi interjected. "And I am seven."

"Sure," Anko grinned brightly. "I want a _name_ , Rumi-chan."

The girl grumbled slightly, avoiding Anko's overly excited grin and Genma's amused face. "It's Uchiha Itachi."

Genma whistled.

" _Uchiha Itachi_?" Anko repeated slowly, her eyes widening. "Uchiha Fugaku's son? The _heir_ of the Uchiha clan?!"

Narumi nodded.

"And you promised to cheer him on," Anko repeated her grin widening. "Damn kid. You really know how to pick them."

Then her face suddenly went serious. "I can see how this would be a problem. I guess the Hyuuga clan wouldn't be too pleased if you went there and rooted for him."

"What does the Hyuuga clan have to do with that?" Genma interjected.

"She's the Ice King's apprentice," Anko answered for her.

Genma winced in sympathy. "Shit. Tough luck, kid."

Narumi frowned. "What does he have against the Uchiha clan anyway?"

Anko exchanged a short look with Genma.

"We don't know much about it," the man answered. "But it's connected to something that happened to his genin team. One of his teammates was an Uchiha. Apparently one of their missions completely blew up and the kunoichi on their team was killed. Ryoko had loved her deeply and he is convinced that her death is somehow the Uchiha's fault."

"So he hates the entire clan," Narumi mumbled.

"Yes," Anko agreed, leaning forward to ruffle the girl's head. "But don't worry. We'll help you meet your boyfriend. Right, Genma?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Leave everything to me, Rumi-chan," the woman smirked. "Just concentrate on cheering on _Itachi_."

* * *

Ibiki stared at the woman in front of him. "Anko. What is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning of what?" Anko asked innocently.

The man massaged the bridge of his nose. "Why did you put a newly-graduated genin in as a helper for the chunin exams?"

"Because we need help?" the woman offered.

Ibiki closed his eyes, counted to ten, and opened them again. "Anko, these exams are _dangerous_. People die in there."

"Rumi-chan is not taking the exam," the woman disagreed. "She's just going to help out a bit. You know guiding people around, handing some things out. Nothing dangerous."

The man fixed her with a very flat stare. "What is this really about?"

"…"

"Anko, if you want me to agree to this ridiculous request, you need to give me a _reason_."

"Uchiha Itachi," Anko answered finally.

"What?" the man furrowed his brows.

Anko sighed and rubbed her head. "Narumi promised to cheer him on, but she can't do that with the Ice King looming over her."

"I see."

For a moment the room was filled with tense silence.

"I will put her down as runner and server for the Kage box."

Anko grinned. "Thanks, Ibiki-san! You're the best."

The man snorted. "Just make sure she doesn't mess up."

* * *

Narumi had no idea how Anko had managed it, but the next day she was greeted by her displeased master.

"We will be suspending your training for a while," he sounded not very pleased by this fact. "You have been assigned to help with the preparations for the chunin exams. Although it will cut down on your training time, it is a great honor to receive such an unusual privilege. This is normally a task left to chunin, but apparently, your status as an apprentice makes you eligible as well."

His eyes narrowed. "This is your first actual assignment as a kunoichi of Konohagakure. Your performance will reflect on the Hyuuga clan. So you will be on your best behavior and do exactly what you are told. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Shishou."

The man stepped forward and grabbed her chin. "If I receive even a single complaint about you, you _will_ regret it. Understood?"

Narumi swallowed.

"Yes, Shishou."

"Good," Hyuuga-shishou lowered his hand and tossed a scroll at her. "Your assignment. You will report to the T&I department in exactly three hours. Until then we will be working on your genjutsu skills. Prepare yourself."

* * *

When Narumi arrived at the assigned meeting room exactly two-hours and fifty minutes later, the room was already quite full.

About fifty chunin were mingling around the room, chatting idly as they were waiting for the meeting to start.

Narumi had never seen so many shinobi assembled in a single room. She felt extremely uncomfortable under the curious looks that the more experienced shinobi were throwing at the young child in their midst.

Just as she was about to find a less observed place to hide herself in, a familiar face appeared in front of her. It was Moriya-sensei.

"Narumi-chan."

"Moriya-sensei," she greeted him politely. "Aren't you supposed to be teaching?"

The man grinned at her. "I have been assigned to helping with the chunin exams. Someone is substituting for me."

Narumi nodded.

"But what are _you_ doing here?" the man asked curiously and raised an eyebrow. "This is normally not a task for genin."

The conversations around them quietened. For a bunch of ninjas, they were not really subtle about listening in, Narumi noted drily. Or maybe they just didn't care about being found out.

"Ibiki-san requested my presence," Narumi answered, holding up the assignment roll.

"Morino Ibiki?" Moriya-sensei's second eyebrow joined the first. "The head of the T&I department? Have you ever met him before?"

Narumi nodded. "I run into him sometimes when I visit Anko-san in her office."

"You –"

"So that's where you have been hiding," a familiar voice suddenly interrupted them.

Narumi huffed. "I haven't been hiding, Mitsuki-san. I've been right here for the last four minutes and twenty-three seconds."

The man stared at her. "Did you _time_ that?"

"No. I just used that very secret jutsu that has been in my family for generations," the girl answered flatly, staring pointedly at the gigantic digital clock behind the man's back.

"Oh? And what _is_ this secret family jutsu of yours?"

"Math."

Mitsuki rolled his eyes, as Moriya-sensei snickered next to him. "Very funny, kid. Now come on, Anko wants to have a word with you before we start."

"Okay."

She turned towards her former teacher. "See you later, Moriya-sensei."

The man nodded. "Until then, Narumi-chan."


	8. Haywire

Narumi felt rather out of place standing between all those experienced ninja attentively listening to Ibiki's instructions. The sharp attention they paid to the man's words was so different from the loose attitude most of her former classmates used to have. There was no bickering, no talking, just rigid stances, emotionless faces, and an intense, pressuring silence.

It was too much, too _real_. She wanted to leave, but she knew she could not. In a desperate attempt to keep herself distracted, Narumi grabbed her rapidly raising discomfort and forcefully channeled it into mirroring their unyielding posture, feeling very much like a child trying to play soldier.

Luckily enough, the introductory meeting did not last longer than thirty minutes and Narumi sighed in relief when she could finally relax again.

Unsure about what to do now, Narumi watched as the chunin around her lined up in front of a side desk that had been set up; one by one handing their assignment scrolls to the ninja standing behind it and receiving a new one.

She was about to join them when a hand landed on her shoulder. Narumi twitched in surprise and turned her head towards the owner of the hand.

Morino Ibiki was looking down at her, smirking slightly at her startled look. "You will be following my orders until I say otherwise. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Narumi confirmed.

"Nothing witty to say today?" he inquired drily.

"No, Ibiki-san," Narumi replied with a straight face. "You can count on me."

The man laughed gruffly and gave her a harsh pat on her shoulder. "Good. Now come. We have some things to discuss."

Narumi allowed herself to be led away.

* * *

Ibiki slowly placed a file on his desk and fixed the child in front of him with an intense gaze. Uchino Narumi was a strange child. Her personality was contradictory. The academy files described her as talented, diligent, and obedient, but the child he had met several times before did not give him the impression of being someone who followed the rules.

She had been witty, sarcastic, and not afraid to lie to him.

That Anko had somehow become attached to her was only furthering his suspicions. The woman had no tolerance for weak or stuck-up people.

Well, he would have enough time to study her while she was working under him.

"The chunin exams are a very important event for Konoha – and while we are used to holding them and have developed our own procedures, each exam requires thorough preparations." Ibiki's eyes narrowed. "The exams are very dangerous, and the death toll is rather high. Do you know why?"

Narumi mutely shook her head.

"Because the chunin exams are not a promotion test. They were developed to showcase the villages strength – and to settle grudges. In other words: The chunin exams are a substitute for war."

"A…substitute for… _war_?" Narumi repeated quietly, her eyes widening in horror. She suddenly felt very cold. War. The exams were a substitute for _war._ They were sending children, hopeful innocent children into a deadly tournament to settle _grudges_?

Narumi lowered her head. The headband around her throat feeling even tighter than before.

Cruel.

That was so unbelievingly cruel.

"Yes," Ibiki confirmed grimly. "War," he paused and eyed her sharply. "While you are helping with the preparation of the exams you will be coming across village secrets ranging from E to B. This is a lot of trust we are putting into a freshly-graduated genin."

The man rose from his chair, casually moved around his desk, and leaned into the child's personal space.

Narumi could feel his breath ghosting over her face as he continued to speak. "You will not betray it."

"I won't," Narumi agreed immediately, feeling very small under the man's intense presence.

She would do what he wanted. She could not afford to fail. Too many eyes were on her, watching and judging her actions. Narumi did not want anyone to find fault with her.

They might be her allies now, but the older orphanage children had told horrible stories about the things that had been done to traitors – and if anyone interpreted her reluctance as disloyalty…

Narumi straightened and met his eyes. "I swear it."

The man silently regarded her a few moments longer before he suddenly stepped back, apparently satisfied with whatever he had seen.

Ibiki took a scroll from his desk and handed it to her. "Your first task will be to deliver this to the jonin commander. You can find him at the Jonin Standby Station. Ask someone there for directions. Come back once you are done."

"Yes, sir," Narumi received the scroll and carefully placed it inside her bag.

"Dismissed."

* * *

The Jonin Standby Station was located next to the academy. Narumi felt a strange sort of reluctant nostalgy as she walked past the gates and she unconsciously stopped to watch a group of children practicing their throwing techniques under the watchful eye of their teacher.

They had to be around her age.

Narumi did not know what to think when she saw them happily throwing around deadly weapons. She felt sick and angry at the same time. How could they look so delighted throwing around instruments made for _killing_?

Did they know that the adults around them would be throwing them into a deadly competition one day? Just for the sake of the village's _pride_?

She turned away; her hand clenched into her trousers.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see something moving next to her.

Narumi turned and for a second red flashed in front of her eyes.

Then the figure appeared, materializing out of nowhere like a cloaked shadow, and leaped forward to grab her bag.

Narumi hastily jumped out of the figure's reach and fell into a defensive position.

"The scroll," the figure demanded sharply. "Hand it over."

"No," Narumi answered resolutely, taking another step back. "I won't."

"Then prepare to die."

Her opponent dissolved into a dark blur, soundlessly moving over the pavement. Narumi tried to follow his movement, but he was too quick, too skilled for her to track.

Her eyes flickered nervously over the strangely empty street. Where was he? Who was he? Who was actually bold enough to attack her in the middle of Konoha during _daytime_?

The slight rustling sound was the only warning she had. Narumi whirled around, bringing her leg up into a spinning kick - only to meet empty air.

Missed.

She cursed silently.

Why was he so fast?

Why was she so _slow_?

Feeling a sudden sense of dread, Narumi threw herself forward, barely dodging the fist aimed at her head.

She was completely outmatched.

There was no way she could fight him.

She had to get out of here.

Narumi tightened her grip around the bag and ran, intent to find someone who could help her. Anyone. But the streets remained deserted.

Narumi screamed for help, but nobody answered.

It was strange.

Really strange.

Almost as if –

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of her opponent. She tried to flicker away, but her wrist was caught in a harsh grip and she found herself thrown roughly onto the ground.

"Pathetic," the figure whispered coldly, kicking her forcefully into the ribs. "Weak." Narumi whimpered.

There was a strange squelching sound as something sharp pierced through her and suddenly her world exploded in pain.

Narumi lowered her head and watched in horrified fascination as blood dripped out of her pierced chest, soaking her shirt, and painting bizarre patterns on the ground.

She was bleeding.

She was _dying_.

Because of a scroll.

She felt like laughing.

So she did.

Suddenly the world shifted around her and Narumi found herself staring at her unmarred chest.

What?

Where was the blood?

Had she not been dying moments before?

Slowly she raised her head and looked directly into red swirling eyes.

Narumi had never seen them before, but her memory provided what her mind refused to process.

" _The Uchiha clan has a bloodline that allows them to create extremely powerful illusions just by looking at you."_

"Congratulations, Uchino Narumi," the owner of the eyes told her emotionlessly. "You pass."

* * *

Mitarashi Anko was furious. "You said that you just wanted to test her. Not traumatize her!" she snapped.

"Anko…"

"Not now!" Anko interrupted Ibiki and glared heatedly at him. "What the hell were you thinking setting _Uchiha_ _Akio_ on her! You know very well how bad the relationship between him and Hyuuga Ryoko is because of their dead teammate!"

"Anko…" Ibiki tried again, but the angry woman ignored him.

"Rumi-chan was crying! She _never_ cries! Do you even know how much damage you caused there?!"

"It was an accident!" the man finally yelled, frustration clearly evident in his voice.

"An accident?" Anko repeated disbelievingly. "How can this be an _accident_?"

Ibiki sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Uchiha Akio was not the one supposed to test her. The task was originally assigned to an Uchiha chunnin but apparently Akio, who had just returned from a long-term mission had found out about Ryoko taking an apprentice and had decided to take matters into his own hands."

Anko cursed loudly and marched towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ibiki demanded.

"Back to Rumi-chan," Anko snapped. "As much as I want to yell at that freaking bastard, she needs me more now."

"The kid –"

"I left her with Genma," the woman replied grimly. "And just to inform you: You will not be getting her back until she gets better."

Anko stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Ibiki sighed again.

What a mess.

* * *

Narumi was staring blankly at the wall. She could still see the red liquid seeping through her fingers. Still hear the terrible sound the shuriken had made when it had pierced through her.

She knew it had not been real.

But it had felt real.

So _very_ real.

Pathetic.

Weak.

Helpless.

Her hands trembled.

"Hey kid," a gentle voice interrupted her. Narumi looked up and met Genma's gaze with empty eyes. "I brought you some dango. Do you want to eat some?"

Narumi looked at the box in the man's hands. "I am not hungry," she answered blandly.

The man's brows furrowed. "You need to eat something, kid. You haven't eaten anything all day. You don't want to upset Anko, do you?"

She didn't. Never Anko-san. Not the only one who cared about her.

Hesitantly Narumi grabbed one of the sticks and bit into the rice ball.

Immediately the flavor exploded in her mouth and she closed her eyes only focusing on the wonderful, sweet taste.

She almost felt alive again.

Genma smiled as he watched her devour the treat.

Suddenly a small black head appeared in the open doorway, closely followed by a young woman.

Yoru took one look at the despondent form of her favorite human and immediately joined Narumi on her bed, meowing encouragingly.

"A cat?" Genma asked quietly.

"Hers," Anko replied, unusually serious. "They have a very close bond."

There was a long moment of silence as the child simply cuddled with her furry friend, before Narumi suddenly started to speak in a raw and timid voice.

"He _killed_ me Yoru," she whispered into the cat's fur. "Pierced me through the chest. I really thought I was dying...and I couldn't do anything...He was so strong...There was so much _blood_." She sounded horrified and curled her small trembling frame around the cat.

Yoru hissed angrily and Genma exchanged a grim look with his silently fuming friend.

"I am going to _murder_ him," Anko snarled and stomped over to the bed. "Listen, kid. What that bastard did was cruel and petty. But you are a strong girl. Don't let this drag you down. Use this experience as a motivator instead."

"A motivator?" Narumi repeated quietly.

"Have you already forgotten what I have told you?"

Slowly the young girl shook her head.

_Only the strong are truly free._

Anko was right. She could not let this affect her. If she broke because of something like this, she'd die before her tenth birthday.

Narumi shook her head, her eyes filled with new-found determination. "No. Thank you…nee-san."

The woman grinned and ruffled her hair. "Sure thing, kid."

* * *

"Flowers again? You really cannot forget her, can you, Ryoko?"

Hyuuga Ryoko rose from his kneeling position and glared at the newly arrived man. "What are you doing here Akio?" he asked coldly. "You have no right to be here!"

"No right?" Uchiha Akio repeated quietly, his eyes lingering longingly on the gravestone. "I have the same right as you, Ryoko."

"The same right?" Ryoko roared and whirled around. "It is your fault she is dead!"

"Is it really?" the Uchiha's eyes flashed. "Or are you just trying to put the blame on someone else, _Ryo_? You have always been terrible at admitting your own mistakes."

"Shut up!" Ryoko yelled loudly. "It is your fault! Yours alone!"

Uchiha Akio shook his head. "If you had reacted a bit sooner, a bit differently…", he continued cruelly. "She would still be alive today."

He stepped forward and smiled coldly at Ryoko. "As far as I am concerned, it is _your_ fault," he paused and receded. "But let us not talk about the past tonight. I have recently learned something very interesting."

Ryoko narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh, and what would that be?"

Akio grinned, it was not pleasant. "I never thought that the great Ice King of Konohagakure would lower himself to apprentice an orphaned child. A weak one on top of that."

"What did you do?" Ryoko asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

"Oh, are you caring now?" Akio's tone was mocking. "I never thought you had it in you. Being the coldhearted bastard that you are."

"I don't," Ryoko replied coldly. "But she is still useful. So keep your hands off her."

Akio laughed. "I don't know if I can do that. Every time you get something nice, I really feel like destroying it. I just like breaking your toys."

" _What did you do?"_ Ryoko repeated, glaring threateningly at the man.

"Hm…I wonder?" Akio answered teasingly.

His eyes flashed and Ryoko found himself looking into the distinctive pattern of a kaleidoscope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another snippet about Hyuuga Ryoko's past. Also, please welcome Uchiha Akio who just messed up Narumi's loyalty test. I wonder what's up with him?


	9. Conseqences

Anko angrily kicked the chair over and glared at Genma. "No consequences!" she snarled. "That bastard nearly traumatized Rumi-chan, and he's getting off scot free!"

Genma looked up from the magazine he had been reading and frowned. "Why?" he demanded.

"Because," Anko continued furiously, throwing herself into an armchair. "Apparently the mission was assigned to the Uchiha _clan_ , and they were free to choose _who_ to send. They had initially chosen a chunin, but then that bastard had turned up and took over. _Legally_!"

"Damn," Genma cursed.

"Yeah," Anko replied grimly. "I heard the Ice King's really pissed about that, too."

"…Do you think he'll take it out on her?" Genma asked hesitantly. "He gets very…upset when his former teammate is involved."

Anko's ominous silence was answer enough.

Genma grimaced. "We seriously need some protection laws."

The woman whole-heartedly agreed.

Hyuuga Ryoko should have never been allowed to take charge of a child. But in the eyes of the village, it did not matter. He was one of their best and being taught by him was considered a great honor. For better or worse, the girl was his now.

* * *

Narumi's hands clenched onto her blanket, black hair falling into her face as she tried to avoid the man's gaze.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Hyuuga Ryoko asked impassively after a long moment of a very tense silence.

"I…", Narumi swallowed.

"You broke down," the man stated coldly. "In public. In front of an _Uchiha_."

A strong hand grabbed her collar and yanked her forward until she came face to face with the ninja's unseeing eyes. "You have embarrassed the clan. Embarrassed _me_ and damaged our reputation. Tell me child, how should I punish you?"

"I am sorry," Narumi lowered her head. "He was just too strong."

Hyuuga-shishou snorted in disdain. "Too strong?" he repeated. "You know nothing about strength, child. All you have ever seen was but a fraction of my power. Perhaps it is time that you felt the true difference between your rank and mine."

He released her abruptly and Narumi landed face-down on the blanket.

"Get dressed," he ordered sharply. "I will let you experience what it means to be truly defeated."

The child was trembling slightly as her master dropped her roughly on the snow-covered training ground.

"We are on Hyuuga property," Hyuuga-shishou informed her curtly. "Nobody will disturb us here." The man's cold gaze bored into hers. "Until now, I have been very gentle with you. But you have disappointed me too many times. This, child, is your punishment."

He moved.

* * *

Narumi was terrified. No matter what she was doing, no matter what she tried, she could not even _touch_ him. Her body was already littered with scratches and bruises from being mercilessly thrown around, and she felt her legs tremble under the weight of her exhausted body.

Her master, however, looked like he had just come back from a relaxing evening stroll.

Another powerful blow to her chest had her collapsing on the ground. It had been so fast, she had not even seen it coming.

Her master waited until she had dragged herself up, before throwing her down once more.

She scrambled to her legs and immediately met the ground again.

Narumi rolled around and pushed herself into a kneeling position, warily glancing at the man. He did not move and just watched her with a disinterested gaze.

The girl attempted to stand up, only to find herself flat on her back yet again.

Narumi looked at the man towering over her, his cold gaze fixed on the small form.

She bit her lip, frustrated tears prickling in her eyes, and glanced at the kunai laying a few feet away from her. Maybe if she could distract him long enough, she would at least be able to stand up.

She reached for the weapon, but it was too far away. Narumi forced herself on her knees and crawled over, feeling thoroughly humiliated, but only moments before she managed to grab it, it was kicked out of her reach.

Cloth rustled as Hyuuga-shishou crouched down and closed his fingers around her chin. "Do you have anything to say?"

"I'm sorry… Shishou", the girl bit out, lowering her gaze in helpless anger. Stronger. She needed to become stronger.

The man silently inspected her sorry state and agreed. "Yes, I believe you are."

* * *

Itachi was troubled. Shisui could see the subtle frown on the younger one's face. Determined to get to the root of his friend's uneasiness, Shisui put a halt to their spar.

"Okay. Spit it out," he demanded.

Itachi's frown deepened. "Pardon?"

Shisui sighed. "You are worried and don't deny it. Your focus is completely off."

"It's Narumi," Itachi pouched his kunai and sat down on the grass, leaning his back against the massive trunk of an old oaken tree.

"Ah." Shisui replied, flopping down next to him. "She's got it pretty tough, hm?"

"Hn," Itachi agreed. "Do you think she's afraid of us now?" he asked tentatively.

Shisui carefully considered his answer. "I don't think that she is afraid of _us_. But our Sharingan eyes might have become a trigger to her," he paused. "If you are that worried, why don't we just visit her?"

Itachi furrowed her brows. "I do not wish to cause more trouble for her."

"Then we disguise as someone else," Shisui replied, waving his concerns away. "I already have an idea."

Itachi looked curiously at him.

* * *

Saying that the employees of the T&I building were surprised to see the two Uchiha prodigies standing in front of their reception desk, inquiring after Mitarashi Anko, would be an understatement.

The dumbstruck receptionist explained them the way to her office, silently wondering when Anko had suddenly become so popular with the younger generation.

The woman in question was more than happy to receive them in her office, eyeing both of them with a very knowing smirk. "So you are Rumi-chan's boyfriends."

Shisui blinked slightly in surprise before he grinned brightly. "Yes. We are. Right, Itachi?"

"Hn," the young boy agreed, looking completely unperturbed.

Anko sighed. "Ah, kids these days. They don't even get embarrassed anymore. So what do you brats want?"

"A date with Narumi," Shisui replied easily. " But 'Tachi here is worried about getting her in trouble for meeting us. How is it, Anko-san? Wanna help us set up a secret meeting?"

The woman grinned. "Sure thing, brat."

* * *

"So why did you suddenly want to have a sleepover, Anko? And why are we having it in Ibiki-san's apartment?" Genma asked, lugging his sleeping bag into the man's apartment.

"I'd like to know that as well," the apartment-owner cut in. "I was actually planning on having a nice quiet evening. Emphasis on quiet."

"Payback," Anko answered simply. "You didn't put enough thought in Rumi-chan's test, now you have to entertain Genma and me while Rumi-chan's little boyfriends pretend to be us to visit her."

Ibiki groaned. "I have to deal with both of you for _that_ reason?"

"Fine with me," Genma interjected happily. "Having a movie night out is always fun."

"That's the spirit!" Anko slung her arm over his shoulder and boxed Ibiki on his upper arm. "Now let's build a pillow fort."

Ibiki watched as his two visitors pulled pillow over pillow out of a storage scroll. He already felt a headache forming.

* * *

They found her curled up under the dining table, tightly wrapped into a blanket and cuddling with her cat. Narumi groggily opened her eyes as she felt someone gently shaking her shoulder.

"Nee-san, Genma-san," she muttered quietly.

"Try again," Genma told her, and Narumi watched wide-eyed as the two figures shrunk and took the forms of two very familiar Uchiha boys.

"Shisui-san, Itachi! What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you," Itachi replied, his answer barely audible over Shisui's overdramatic complaint. "Oy! Why does that kid here get be called Itachi and I am stuck with an honorific?"

Narumi snickered, her heart already feeling lighter. "Because."

"That's not an answer," Shisui grumbled. "I demand to be called by my name, too. Come on. Say it with me. Shi-su-I."

Narumi smiled. "Okay. Shi-su-I. Happy?"

"Yep," the teen answered and threw her a concerned glance. "What are you doing under there?"

The girl averted her eyes, and Shisui exchanged a worried look with his younger friend.

"Are you hiding?" Itachi asked her gently, reminded of his younger brother's habit to crawl into his bed whenever he got scared.

Narumi blushed and tightened the blanket around herself.

Itachi put his hand on Shisui's shoulder and the teen immediately understood. "I am going to make some tea!" he announced loudly and went into the kitchen, while Itachi, experienced in calming distressed younger children, joined Narumi in her hiding space.

There was a long moment in which neither of them said anything, before Itachi began to speak. "You have not been sleeping well."

Narumi hesitated. "I keep seeing his eyes," she mumbled quietly. "They are following me."

Another silence, then:

"Narumi. Do you trust me?" the boy asked suddenly.

Perplexed by that unexpected question, the young girl turned to look at him. "Yes," she answered. It was true. There was just something about this boy that made her heart reach out to him.

"Do you trust me not to hurt you?" he inquired, sounding even more serious this time.

Narumi nodded slowly.

"Good," Itachi shifted into a more comfortable position. "I want you to look into my eyes. They will turn red. Do not look away. Can you do that?"

The girl bit her lip, before nodding hesitantly.

"I will _not_ hurt you," Itachi repeated firmly. "Now look at me."

Green eyes met black, and the girl watched as the boy's eyes suddenly changed into a very familiar red. Narumi flinched back, but Itachi's voice stopped her impending panic attack. "Calm," he muttered. "Just look."

And Narumi looked. The red was the same, but somehow it seemed gentler and less emotionless and dead. The black pattern in his eyes was also different. Three commas instead of a kaleidoscope. Three commas that slowly started to spin.

Her surroundings changed and Narumi stared in awe at the multicolored rain softly trickling down around her. The drops felt strangely warm and not wet at all and spots on her clothes changed in whatever color just had dropped on it.

Soon enough her clothes looked like they had been painted with the entire colors of the rainbow, and Narumi laughed loudly in delight.

It was _beautiful_.

Itachi smiled at the happy light in the tired eyes.

Shisui, who had just returned with a tray full of tea and cookies, stopped at the scene in front of him.

The two children were still sitting under the table. But the atmosphere had completely changed. Itachi was leaning against a table-leg, a soft smile on his lips as he held the girl's fascinated gaze, his Sharingan spinning wildly.

It was a pity that he did not have a camera.

Feeling Shisui's approach, the boy ended the genjutsu.

Narumi blinked as she returned to reality, feeling strangely at ease with the warm red eyes that greeted her.

"That was…wow," Narumi whispered, still in awe, and watched curiously as Itachi deactivated his Sharingan.

The boy smiled at her and left the hiding place, holding his hand out in invitation.

Narumi took it willingly.

This night she slept soundly, dreaming of colored rain and gentle red eyes.

* * *

Two days later, Narumi returned to active duty. She was still slightly shaky and easily startled, but she was slowly starting to calm down. It helped that Yoru had taken up the role of a very diligent protector, accompanying her everywhere and hissing at everyone who looked even remotely threatening.

Morino Ibiki took a long look at her as she reported in, silently noting the child's guarded and wary demeanor. "The chunin exams are starting in four days," he informed her. "The first participants will be arriving sometime around this afternoon," he tossed her a scroll. "Give that to Hatake Kakashi. Ask him if the guest quarters are secured. You will probably find him at the bookstore. His favorite series has a new volume coming out today," he snorted and waved her off. "Dismissed."

"Yes, sir," Narumi answered and took the scroll.

"Oh, and Uchino?" the man called after her as she was about to close the door.

"Yes, sir?"

"Welcome back."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we've got Ryoko's reaction. I guess it was not pretty. Also, feel free to let me know if you want a peak into Ryoko's mind, and I'll see if I can come up with anything that doesn't give away too much too early.


	10. Plans

Narumi trudged through the busy streets, keeping a wary eye on her surroundings. She sincerely doubted that the incident would repeat itself, but she still felt unsettled and caught herself glancing back more than once.

She really needed to calm down. Narumi bit her lip and forcefully kept her head from turning around.

Yoru meowed softly next to her ear, and tension bled out of the child's shoulders. Narumi did not know what she would do without her cat. Probably lose herself in paranoia. She brought her hand up and stroked through the soft fur, her heart calming even further.

The bookstore was not far away anymore, and Narumi could already see a small line of people queuing at the door.

Who of them was Hatake Kakashi? She vaguely remembered Anko saying something about him having white hair.

Narumi looked at the queue. None of the people had the mentioned hair color. Perhaps he was inside?

The girl was about to enter, when she saw a mop of white hair in the crowd of people leaving the store.

Quickly, she ducked past the waiting people and cursed silently when she lost him again.

"Are you looking for me?" a lazy voice suddenly asked next to her.

Yoru hissed angrily and Narumi whirled around, finding herself face to face with a half-mask and spikey white hair.

There must have been something like panic in her expression, because the man's uncovered eye fixed her sharply for a moment, before an easy expression settled on his face and he straightened up, subtly moving a few steps back to give her some breathing room.

Narumi took a moment to calm her racing heart, not trusting herself to speak just yet.

"Are you Hatake Kakashi?" she asked, when she finally felt comfortable enough to speak again.

"Yes," Kakashi answered, carefully eying the hissing cat on her shoulder. "Do you need something?"

The girl took the scroll out of her bag. "Ibiki-san ordered me to hand this to you," she informed him and offered her cargo to the man. "He also told me to ask you if the guest quarters have been secured."

Kakashi took the scroll and hummed thoughtfully. "You are Uchino Narumi, right?"

"Yes?" the girl answered, surprised about his knowledge.

The man just nodded and opened the scroll, quickly skimming over the contents. Once he was done, he pocketed the scroll and smiled down at her. Well, at least it seemed like a smile. It was hard to tell with the mask on his face. "Well, then shall we go?"

"Go?" Narumi repeated, slightly confused.

"To the guest quarters, of course," the man told her cheerfully. "There are a few things I have to check on."

* * *

The participants of the chunin exams were to be housed at the hotel close to the Hokage tower and the Jonin Standy Station. These accommodations were usually reserved for foreign visitors and rarely occupied by Konoha's natives.

Narumi followed Kakashi into the reception room, where a couple of chunin were busy with last-minute preparations.

The receptionist looked up to greet the jonin in charge of security. "Kakashi-san. Are you here for the technology check?"

Kakashi nodded at him. "I want to confirm that everything is working properly." He turned towards his young companion and handed her a key. "The security room is right through this door. Go ahead, I need to discuss something with the receptionist first."

Narumi nodded and unlocked the room. The door closed behind her the moment she stepped in.

Yoru immediately jumped from her shoulders and started to look around curiously.

The girl glanced around the room.

It was dominated by a gigantic table, surrounded by five worn chairs, and littered with paper and notebooks. Flickering lights illuminated the walls lined with dozens of monitors showing every single room and corridor of the five-story hotel.

But the moving pictures were not what drew Narumi's attention. It was something else. There between all those papers on the table-top was a single scroll labeled with her name.

Narumi stared at it. Why was there a scroll with _her_ name in the hotel's security room and what could possibly be written onto it? Her fingers itched with the urge to take it and look at it.

It would be so easy. Just walk forward, grab the scroll, and read it. Nobody would find out about it.

She was alone, after all.

Nobody would ever know if she took it, and she could just put it back once she was done.

Narumi bit her lip in hesitation.

But what if this was another one of those tests? Another way to confirm her loyalty?

What if Hatake walked in when she was about to open it and caught her red-handed?

Narumi was sure "There's my name on it." wouldn't be accepted as a sufficient reason for reading possibly sensitive material.

The consequences would be dire.

No, no matter how curious she was, she would not read it.

It was just not worth the risk.

Determined to forget the alluring scroll, Narumi settled down on the floor and played with her cat.

This was the safest option – and it was also how Kakashi's security team found her five minutes later; kneeling on the floor, deeply engrossed in a playful tug-o-war with a black cat.

Kakashi coughed lightly and the two combatants lost their grip on the headband, causing both of them to fall ungracefully on their backs.

The chunin behind Kakashi snickered while the man himself bent down, picked the girl up like an unruly pup and put her back on her feet, amusement shining in his eye. "That was a very impressive display of close-combat skills, Narumi-chan."

The girl blushed slightly and quickly retied her headband, feeling very embarrassed at being seen acting so childishly.

Kakashi chuckled, patted her head, and turned towards the security team. "Toyoaki, show our cute genin here how to operate a radio. Everyone else, get in position. We are starting now."

* * *

"She did not open it?" the Third inquired calmly, looking at the man in front of him with sharp, intelligent eyes.

"No, Hokage-sama," Ibiki confirmed. "She did not."

"Good." The Sandaime tapped his fingers against the tabletop. "But I am still not convinced that it was a good idea. You are effectively banning her from taking any exam in Konoha and denying her the right of retirement by letting her in on high-rank secrets."

"I am aware of this," Ibiki agreed. "But I still think it is necessary. You can consider it a preemptive measure."

"A preemptive measure?" the Third repeated, furrowing his brows at the man's statement.

Ibiki paused a moment, carefully considering his next words. "Uchino Narumi is a strange child. She hardly has any bounds with this village. Her relationship with the clan sponsoring her is strained and now we even had this incident with Uchiha Akio…"

"You think she is a flight risk?" the Third asked grimly.

"Not yet," Ibiki answered, certainty in his voice. "But she might become one if we do not intervene. Right now, she is reaching out to Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui, but they cannot interact with each other due to the clans putting pressure on them. Allowing her to help will ensure that she can deepen her bond with Uchiha Itachi. And to be honest… I'd rather have that kid running around in my department bothering everyone than having to drag her over on less friendly terms."

"So we are taking away this child's rights to allow her to forge bonds," the Hokage finally concluded after a long silence, sounding very tired. "Very well. If you really think that this can prevent a future tragedy, you have my full support."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Ibiki was in a meeting when Narumi returned, so she busied herself with mentally redrawing a basic noise canceling seal. She was just about to draw the last stroke when the door opened, and a man left the room.

His posture was stoic, and he radiated authority in such an oppressive way that Narumi found herself eerily reminded of Hyuuga-sama.

Black eyes fell on her, and Narumi immediately recognized the sharp facial lines as those unique to the Uchiha clan.

She felt herself straighten automatically at the cool assessment in his gaze. "Uchino Narumi, I presume?"

Narumi's hands tightened around the angry cat in her arms. It was kind of unnerving how all these powerful people seemed to be aware of her name.

"Yes," she answered, silently relieved that her voice was not shaking.

The man looked her up and down. "So, you are the one who broke my son's record."

The child stiffened. His son? This man…he was…Itachi's _father_? The _head_ of the Uchiha clan? The one who condoned his son taking these exams alone?

"Only by a second, Uchiha-sama," she answered, trying to highlight Itachi's accomplishment.

The man snorted. "A broken record is a broken record, child. No matter by what margin." He paused for a moment, considering the girl in front of him. "Perhaps it would be benefitting for both of you to exchange some pointers. I am sure something could be arranged with your teacher."

Narumi froze. Fight? With Itachi? In _public_?

There was no way she could win against him. If she actually went up against him, she would lose – badly on top of that.

Uchiha-sama had to know that, too, right?

Was his why he had suggested it?

Did he want her to lose in public?

Narumi's heartbeat quickened in fear as she imagined her master's reaction to that occurrence.

It would not be pretty.

"Perhaps after the exams are over," a third voice interrupted her upcoming panic attack. "Uchino will be quite busy until things are over, and I believe your son has other concerns as well." Ibiki stepped out of his office and leaned casually against the doorway. "Now, if you are quite done with my assistant, Fugaku-sama, we need to get a move on. Uchino, inside."

"Yes, sir," Narumi answered, incredibly relieved. She bowed politely into the clan head's direction "It has been an honor, Uchiha-sama." and quickly vanished into the office.

Ibiki exchanged a few last words with the Uchiha, before closing the door behind the man. "What a persistent guy," he muttered.

The man took a seat behind his desk and scanned over the report Narumi had handed him. "You have learned how to use a radio?"

Narumi nodded.

"Good," the man declared and filed the document into a folder labeled _CE – S7_. "This will simplify things." Ibiki quickly wrote a few sentences on a piece of paper and handed it to Narumi. "Take this to the reception desk, have them give you one of our communicators. Return once you have it."

"Yes, sir," the child agreed, bowed slightly and quickly left the office, her faithful cat trapsing protectively behind her.

Narumi took the stairs down to the lobby, nodding politely at the familiar faces crossing her way, and approached the man behind the counter. "Excuse me?"

The receptionist turned around to look at her. Narumi vaguely recognized him as the man who had greeted her the first time she had arrived. "Yes, Narumi-chan?"

"Ibiki-san told me to give you this," the child answered, shoving the note across the counter.

The man quickly glanced over it. "Wait a moment," he told her and vanished into a backroom, returning only moments later with the requested item. "You know how to use it?"

Narumi nodded.

"Good. Then let me just register this and you can be on your way."

"Okay."

* * *

It was late afternoon when Narumi found herself standing next to the gate-guarding chunin, writing down the names of the arriving people, while the two guards verified the authenticity of the participant's traveling passes.

Narumi had just finished her twenty-eighth reiteration of "Welcome to Konohagakure. I hope you enjoy your stay," followed by directions to the hotel when a sudden radio transmission signaled the end of her greeting duties.

" _Midori, relief incoming, report to base."_

 _"Wilco. Out,"_ Narumi confirmed and handed her notebook to the woman appearing in front of her.

She waved at the two guards and left for the T&I building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A calm chapter this time. Both Kakashi and Fugaku got guest appearences and Ibiki voiced his concerns about Narumi becoming a flight risk. Well, he is a top interrogator, after all.
> 
> Right of Retirement: Given to genin and shinobi unaware of any village secrets below B-level. Once you are aware of a single B-rank secret, you are in for life.
> 
>  _Midori:_ Japanese for green.
> 
>  _WILCO:_ Used especially in radio and signaling to indicate that a message received will be complied with.


	11. Affinity

Narumi flipped quickly through the cookbook. She was expected to report in in about one hour, so she had at least some time to make herself a nice breakfast.

She would have loved to try her hand at preparing a traditional breakfast, but she did not have enough experience to try so many recipes at once.

So, she would have to settle for something simple this morning. She had decided on Tamagoyaki with steamed rice and a few vegetables.

Narumi carefully spread the ingredients in front of her. Eggs, tofu, mushrooms, green onions, water, olive oil.

Smiling happily to herself, Narumi proceeded to cut the tofu into equal pieces.

It was a difficult task and some cubes turned out to be a bit bigger than the others, but it was not too bad for her first try.

Carefully putting the tofu into a bowl, Narumi reached for the onions, wrinkling her nose when her eyes started to water.

It took her a few minutes to cut them - she would have to look up techniques soon - before she finally put down the kitchen knife.

Happy with her current accomplishment, Narumi hopped down from the stool she had to use to reach the counter and put it in front of the stove.

Yoru watched her curiously as she cheerfully bustled about the kitchen, humming quietly to herself.

* * *

Narumi had just finished her last piece of the egg roll – it was _really_ delicious, when the radio next to her plate buzzed.

Sighing inaudibly, she picked it up and put it on.

Time to work.

* * *

"Good morning, Dayu-san," Narumi greeted the receptionist politely as she stepped into the hotel lobby.

The chunnin looked up and nodded at her. "Good morning, Narumi-chan. What brings you here?"

"Code seven-re-ka-zero-nine. ", the girl answered, passing a small jade token to him.

Dayu picked it up, inspected it carefully and handed it back to Narumi. "You may go in."

Narumi nodded once, stepped behind the reception desk, and entered the security room.

Four heads turned into her direction. One of them was familiar to her. It was Toyoaki, the man who had taught her how to use a radio.

He smiled slightly when he recognized her. "Hey, kid. Hey, cat."

"Good morning, " Narumi replied and Yoru meowed in greeting, looking suspiciously at the other occupants.

"She's a protective one, isn't she?" Toyoaki asked, rather amused by the cat's scrutiny.

"Very," Narumi agreed, fondly stroking over the Yoru's fur. "I'm on check-in and message duty now," she added, looking at the security team. "Anything you wish to report?"

"Here, " the only woman on the team answered, tossing a sealed scroll to her. "We've got a few broken chairs and a flooded hotel room because a Kusa genin tried a water jutsu, but that is already being handled by the administration. Apart from that everything's quiet."

"Good," Narumi replied, catching the written report. "Then I'll leave you to it. Thanks for your hard work."

"Thanks for your hard work," four voices echoed back, and Narumi quietly closed the door behind her.

"Already done?" Dayu asked when she passed him.

"Yes," the girl agreed, "Thank you, Dayu-san."

"Sure," the man answered easily. "Bye, kid."

She was hardly out of the door, when her radio buzzed again.

Confirming her orders, Narumi headed for Jonin Standby Station.

* * *

The meeting room Narumi had been called to, was on the first floor and vast enough to hold at least one hundred people.

The people currently inside it, however, could be counted on one hand. Three men and two women were busy carrying in furniture and setting up a TV system.

"Uchino Narumi?" one of the women asked, putting down the chair she had been holding and looked at her.

"Yes," Narumi answered.

"Good," the woman pointed at the adjoining door. "You are wanted in the side-room."

"Thank you," the girl answered politely and crossed the room. But before she even got close enough to knock, two masked men appeared in front of her.

Startled, Narumi stepped back, instinctively tightening her grip around her hissing cat. She had never seen them before, but the blood-colored strikes on the white animal mask told her everything she needed to know.

The men in front of her belonged to Konoha's most deadly unit.

ANBU.

Narumi had heard more than one horror story about the ruthlessness of the village's assassination team. They were not people you wanted to mess with.

"Identification.", the tiger masked ANBU demanded emotionlessly.

Narumi quickly rattled down her identification number and handed the token to him.

The ANBU examined it meticulously and nodded once before returning the jade to her.

"The commander is still in," the wolf mask informed her impassively. "You may enter once he leaves."

"Thank you," Narumi answered automatically, carefully hiding her unhappiness at the prospect of spending an indefinite time in front of closed doors yet again.

She really wished that she could just leave and come back later. But Narumi knew the protocol. She had been called by a superior, so she had to wait until they had time to see her.

As if in answer to her displeased thoughts, the door opened, and another man left the room. Narumi could practically feel the suppressed power radiating from him and the ANBU next to her straightened the way soldiers stood to attention in front of their superiors.

The man's head turned into their direction and the girl found herself looking at a completely blank white mask. There were no eyeholes, but Narumi could have sworn that she had felt the man's gaze linger on her for a few seconds, before he wordlessly turned to leave.

There must have been a silent communication between the three man, because the two ANBU immediately went to follow him.

"Uchino," Ibiki-san's voice interrupted her musings. "Come in."

She obeyed and quickly forgot about the incident.

* * *

It was long after midday when Narumi was finally allowed to take a break. Tired from running around for hours, she stopped by the cafeteria usually reserved for administrative chunin, academy teachers and jonin on standby and ordered herself a bento to-go.

Being able to use these facilities was one perk that came with her current deployment, and Narumi was determined to take advantage of it while she still could.

Carefully putting away the bento box, Narumi retreated to the less busy parts of the town, searching for a calm place to hide, when she suddenly found herself face to face with the very man responsible for her latest breakdown.

Narumi froze into a statue so still she might have as well been carved out of stone.

"Good afternoon," Narumi's nightmare greeted her pleasantly.

The man's words yanked her back into reality with the cold abruptness of being showered with a bucket of ice. A feat even her loudly hissing cat had failed to accomplish.

Narumi instinctively took a step back and Yoru jumped down, moving protectively in front of the scared child.

Uchiha Akio watched their reactions with an expression of detached amusement. "No need to be so alarmed, child. I have no intention of harming you."

Narumi did not answer, her mind was running in rapid circles.

Danger.

Dead.

Pain.

Blood.

Red.

Red.

_So much red_.

Akio stepped closer, but a sudden, demanding voice stopped his approach. "What are you doing?"

The man smiled, seemingly uncaring of the interruption. "Itachi-san," he answered easily, turning around to look at the Uchiha heir. "What an honor to be in your presence." If not for the mocking amusement in his eyes, he would have almost sounded genuine.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the man and quickly stepped between him and the scared girl, carefully keeping his body aligned towards the threat. "I asked you a question."

Akio smirked slightly, tilting his head to curiously surveil the boy. "Why so hostile? Are you worried about that girl? My, your father wouldn't be thrilled about that, would he?"

"And _I_ doubt," a second voice cut in sharply, "that the elders would be thrilled, if we had to arrest one of our own for torturing a child."

The man raised his eyebrows and threw the newcomer an entertained look. "Torturing, Shisui-san? I was merely talking to her."

"We all know what happened the last time you went to _talk_ to her.", Shisui answered, icy coldness glittering in his usually bright eyes.

Akio laughed. "You truly do care. _Both_ of you. How amusing. How about this, _children_ ," he offered languidly. "You stay out of my way and I will tell no one that you harbor a fondness for dear Ryo's apprentice. You know what will happen if they find out, do you? You are the clan's _pride_ , Itachi-san. They will not allow anyone to compete with you. Least of all a child sponsored by the _Hyuuga_ clan."

He smiled. "They would demand that you to put her into her place - and you know very well that she is no match for you. You don't want to be responsible for breaking her fragile mind, do you?"

Akio carelessly sauntered past the incensed boys, throwing his hand up in a lazy wave. "I suggest you concentrate on your exams, little heir. I promise to take good care of your friend."

Laughing mirthlessly, he flickered away.

Two pairs of furiously swirling eyes stared at the spot he had just vacated.

"He will not get away with this," Shisui snarled angrily.

"No," Itachi agreed, his tone hard, "He won't," and turned towards the girl, his expression softening. "Narumi," he whispered gently. "Look at me."

Green eyes focused on him with an empty gaze.

Slowly Itachi put a calming hand on her shoulder, careful not to startle her further. "He is gone. You are safe,", he told her calmly. "Shisui is here. I am here and Yoru is here, too. Look, she is trying to get your attention."

There was really something soft brushing against her leg.

Narumi slowly looked down at the familiar black fur. "Yoru," she muttered. "You're here. I am…alive?" It sounded like a question. Uncertain. Disbelieving.

Shisui exchanged a dark look with Itachi. "Yes, you are," he assured her, bending down to pick up the cat who practically jumped into his arms and handed her to the girl.

There was a moment of silence as Narumi embraced the cat and slowly calmed down.

"Thank you," she whispered finally, looking gratefully at the boys. "But…what were you doing here?" she added curiously. "Aren't you supposed to train for the exams, Itachi?"

"Well…" Shisui began, throwing a sideward glance at his best friend.

"We saw Akio-san leaving and followed him," Itachi answered, narrowing his eyes into the direction the man had just left into.

"Itachi had a bad feeling," Shisui added with a straight face, gaining an annoyed look from said boy for the way he phrased it. "But his hunches usually prove to be correct."

Narumi smiled at them. "Thank you," she repeated. "Really."

Her companions inclined their heads, and Shisui put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't know why, but it appears that Akio is targeting you. You need to be careful," he told her seriously.

The girl swallowed and nodded. "I will."

"Good. Now Itachi and I have to return soon, but before that…," Shisui rummaged through his pockets. "Ah, here it is."

He handed the bemused girl a slightly crumbled piece of paper.

"Chakra Induction Paper?" Itachi raised his brows. "Why do you have that?"

Shisui grinned sheepishly. "Your brother had it. I think he nicked it from the storage."

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked sharply. "He's _four_! He does not need this paper!"

"That's why I have exchanged it with a blank piece of parchment when he wasn't looking!" Shisui answered immediately, stepping away from his angry friend.

Narumi giggled.

Itachi coughed lightly, slightly embarrassed at being seen acting this way. "Well, it is certainly useful now. Channel some chakra into it, Narumi."

Amused, the girl followed his instruction and three pairs of eyes watched as the paper dampened and tiny water drops dripped onto the ground, leaving small holes in the freshly fallen snow.

"That's a clear result if I have ever seen one," Shisui remarked in amusement.

"A strong water affinity," Itachi agreed thoughtfully. "Unusual but convenient."

His friend nodded in agreement.

"Huh?" Narumi was honestly confused. Why was her affinity convenient?

Shisui just grinned at her. "Well, I hate to cut this short, but we need to go back before we are missed, and people start asking questions. I doubt Akio will turn up again today, but we'll shadow you until the market, okay?"

"Try to stay clear of any remote areas for the time being," Itachi added, giving her a serious look. "If possible, move within the crowd."

Narumi nodded. "I will. Thank you."

They waved at her and flickered out of sight.

Narumi smiled at her cat. "Let's go back, okay?"

Yoru meowed in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter! This time it took me a bit longer. Honestly, I hate exams. :-/ Anyways, I hope you like it, and thanks for your support!


	12. Final preparations

It was the day before the exams' start, and everyone seemed to be incredibly busy.

Narumi's pen practically flew over the paper as she tried to keep up with protocolling Ibiki's quickly given orders.

The chunin involved in the first stage had been called to meeting room 5E and were now attentively listening as their superior told them in exact detail what they should look out for.

"These kids are genin," he told them. "So, remember that they have not been trained in subterfuge yet. Call out the most obvious cheating attempts but let the not so obvious ones pass or the room would be empty in less than five seconds."

Some chunin snickered at his joke, and Narumi was once again reminded how out of place she actually was. Her grip tightened around the pen and she silently swore to herself that she would train more. She was getting tired of being pushed around.

"Anyone who leaves their seat during the exams will automatically fail," Ibiki added once the laughter had calmed down. "The same goes for those who disregard orders. Insubordination is not tolerated. Especially not among aspiring chunin. If they refuse to leave, throw them out. Don't let those brats push you around or I'll have your vests and send you back to the academy."

The assembled shinobi nodded in assent, looking rather grim at that threat.

Narumi suddenly pitied any genin idiotic enough to actually go against them. She had the impression that the examiners would not be very merciful when dealing with them.

Ibiki glanced around the room. "Any questions?"

Nobody spoke up.

"Good. Meeting dismissed."

Narumi signed her name below the protocol and put down her pen, handing it over to Ibiki.

The man glanced over it and raised an eyebrow as he came across a certain passage, a wry smile on his lips. "Uchino," he called, drawing the attention of the girl and the remaining chunin.

"Yes sir?" Narumi asked, confused by his reaction.

"The next time edit out the insults," he told her drily.

Narumi blinked. "But it's my duty to keep an accurate transcript of the meeting, sir," she answered. "And you did call them inept idiots. To leave it out would be a deliberate falsification of the report."

Several people around them snickered.

Ibiki snorted and pocketed the report. "I am not buying your act, kid. You are already on my list right below Anko."

He turned to leave. "Now let's get a move on. There is still much to do."

* * *

Narumi stared at the paper Ibiki-san had just handed her. "What is this?" she asked.

"The question for tomorrow's test," the man answered. I want you to memorize the solutions and –"

A knock on his door interrupted his explanation, and he walked towards the door. "Wait a minute."

Narumi glanced at the paper, then at Ibiki, who was just opening the door and back again, before she took up a pen and started to write.

She was already halfway through the paper when Ibiki closed the door and turned around, stopping in surprise as he saw the girl bend over the test paper.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Answering the questions," the girl replied absentmindedly, jotting down her answer.

Ibiki marched across the room and snatched the paper out of the girl's hand. He glanced over it, opened a folder on his desk and took out another sheet.

There was a moment of silence as his eyes switched between the papers, before the test was suddenly slammed back down in front of her. "Finish it," he demanded.

Confused, Narumi followed the order.

She could feel the man's eyes on her as she made her way through the remaining questions, very much enjoying the challenge.

"I am done," she informed him less than fifteen minutes later.

Wordlessly, Ibiki took her sheet and compared it to the sample solution.

A few moments passed in which he said nothing, and Narumi started to wonder is she had done something wrong.

Then he lowered the paper and fixed her with a very intense gaze.

"Is something wrong?" she finally dared to ask when he remained silent.

To her surprise, the man snorted loudly and rose out of his chair, carefully filling the test away. "You are relieved of your duties for today. Go home and rest. Report in at six hundred tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Narumi answered automatically. Why was she being sent out so early? It was barely past eleven am. "But what about the answers you wanted me to memorize?"

Ibiki smirked. "I don't think it will be needed."

* * *

Her cat greeted her when she returned home. Yoru had not been very pleased at having been left at home but the cat had eaten way too much tuna that morning and had a terrible stomachache from overindulging.

Narumi still had no idea how Yoru had managed to open the kitchen cupboard and she wondered, not for the first time, if there was not more to her cat than she thought.

Yoru was far too intelligent to be a normal animal.

The girl crouched down in front of the sleeping cat and gently brushed through her fur. Yoru purred in her sleep and Narumi smiled softly.

"You know," she whispered quietly, careful not disturb the cat. "Sometimes I really wish I could actually talk with you. It would be nice if we could grow strong together. I would feel much safer with you at my side – and I would be less worried about you getting hurt, too."

Her smile turned somewhat sad as she traced over the cat's ear, so lost in thought that she did not realize that Yoru had stopped purring and watched her with intelligent eyes.

* * *

"The preparations for tomorrow are almost done, Hokage-sama." Ibiki reported. "We just need to know the final number of participants so we can print out enough test sheets."

"Good," the Third answered, shifting through the folder he had just been handed. "It seems like everything is in order."

He paused when he came across a familiar name listed on one of the papers. "You assigned the child as a plant? Is this a wise decision?"

"It will be a good exercise for her," Ibiki answered. "She has yet to gain any experience in the field. This is a way to allow her to learn in a relatively safe environment. The first stage is the least dangerous and I will make sure to keep her in the vicinity of the supervising chunin."

"Very well," the Third agreed. "I assured you of my support and you shall have it." He eyed the department head with a knowing look. "There is something else you wish to tell me, correct?"

"Indeed, Hokage-sama" Ibiki replied, handing a file to the man. "You might want to take a look at this."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow at the man's mysterious behavior and opened the dossier. His second eyebrow joined the first when he saw the neatly filled test paper.

"She filled this out in less than thirty minutes," Ibiki informed him. "I was watching."

"Remarkable," the Hokage commented, skimming over the answers. "Concise and to the point. It is hard to believe that this was written by a seven-year-old. In such a short time, no less."

Ibiki suddenly snorted, drawing the Hokage's attention.

"I just realized," Ibiki remarked wryly. "That she has effectively passed the first and second exam. She refused to give up the scroll and now she has answered all the questions."

"Indeed," the Third agreed, seeing the irony in the situation. "But this might actually work in her favor when the time is right."

"You are thinking of a field promotion."

"If she proves to be capable enough." The Third handed the file back, his gaze wandering absently out of the window. "We have taken her choice. The least we can do is to give her the opportunity to grow."

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep._

Narumi groaned at the insistent beeping of her alarm clock. She really wished she could sleep a bit longer. But then she remembered that today was the first day of the chunin exams and she practically jumped out of her bed.

Absently, she trotted into her bathroom, turned on the faucet and held her hands under the cold water.

Shuddering slightly at the sudden coldness, Narumi scooped the water up and slashed it into her face.

It was both refreshing and very uncomfortable. But at least she was more awake now.

Something black moved at her feet, and Narumi saw Yoru slipping through the half-open door.

She smiled. "Good morning. Have you slept well?"

The cat nodded and brushed against her legs.

Narumi bent down and picked her up. "I am afraid you cannot come with me today," she told her and Yoru whipped her furry head up to stare at her. "The chunin exams are starting today, and it will be too dangerous to take you along. You can't protect yourself."

Yoru meowed indignantly, jumped out of her arms, and threw her a look that almost seemed challenging.

Narumi watched in confusion as the cat put a single paw on the bathroom wall…and proceed to walk up.

"You… are a _ninja_ cat?" The girl asked in disbelief.

Yoru meowed in agreement, seemingly rather proud of herself.

Narumi laughed in joy and disbelieving relief.

"Okay…" she agreed, smiling widely at her. "You can come with me."

The cat meowed happily, jumping down to join her.

* * *

It was five minutes before six am when Narumi joined the assembled shinobi in the examination room.

She had barely finished her greeting before she already got ushered into a side room, and the busy chunin closed the door behind her.

Narumi blinked in confusion and looked at the three chunin standing in front of her.

"It seems like your third teammate has arrived," a blonde woman stated, glancing at Narumi, her eyes stopping shortly on the cat perched on her shoulder. "Taji, Seiki, fill her in. "

"Will do," the man to Narumi's right agreed calmly.

"Good," the woman answered. "We will leave you to prepare, then."

She nodded at them and left the room.

"Okay, kid." The man to her left turned towards her. "My name is Taji and the guy next to you is Seiki. For the duration of the first stage, the three of us are a genin team."

"A _genin_ team?" Narumi repeated.

"Yep," Seiki agreed. "It's our job to henge into random genin and to fill out the test forms with the correct answers, so that the examinees can steal them from us. Then we leave when the tenth question is asked."

"The exam will take about two hours," Taji added. "You will have to stay transformed for at least thirty minutes longer."

"While we are waiting for the exam to start, you will always stay between us," Seiki informed her seriously. "There are other chunin ready to interfere if things should get heated, but we will take no risks with your safety. Understood?"

The girl nodded, feeling slightly apprehensive.

"Good. Now do you have any questions?" Seiki asked, raising an eyebrow.

Narumi hesitated for a moment. She had quite a few. But should she really ask them? But then, this was important, right? She could not afford to mess up.

She made up her mind. "Will we be keeping our names or am I supposed to address you differently? And how close are we to each other? What if someone talks to us or asks me to help them cheat? Or we get separated? And is there a way to tell you if something is wrong without actually telling you?"

The two chunin exchanged significant looks. "She's one of _them_ , isn't she?" Taiji remarked.

"Definitely," Seiki agreed.

Narumi looked between the two in confusion. "Them?"

"Don't worry about it, kid," Seiki answered, patting her on the shoulder. "Now to answer your questions…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yoru is a ninja cat. Well, she is rather good at escaping...isn't she?
> 
> And: The exams are here! :D Now let's see what's going to happen.


	13. Chunin Exams Part I

Narumi was slightly nervous when she rejoined Taji and Seiki, looking very much like a twelve-year-old blond child.

Her temporary teammates had taken the appearances of average-looking teenagers.

Taji nodded at her and glanced at the white cat trailing after the girl. "Is she trained?"

"She just learned to walk up walls and is very good at sneaking around," Narumi answered.

"Can you hold the henge on both of you?" Seiki asked critically.

"Yes."

"Good." Taji threw her a stern look. It looked out of place on his teenage face.

"Remember. Stay with us and don't strike up any conversations."

"Understood," Narumi confirmed, unconsciously standing a bit straighter.

Her two teammates exchanged a look of silent understanding.

"Let's get started."

* * *

It was a strange experience to walk between two people. Usually, it was just her and her master, and he had the uncanny tendency to keep her in front of him ever so slightly.

Narumi was not sure if she liked this novelty, though. Knowing that she could not leave their presence made her feel both suffocated and protected.

It was a very conflicting feeling.

Shaking off her strange mood, Narumi turned her attention back to the mission. She could not afford to be distracted.

Next to her, Seiki started to chatter about how excited he was to take part in the exams, Taji interjecting at random points to voice his agreement.

Narumi trotted along, trying her best to look exasperated.

* * *

They entered the crowded examination room and Narumi's eyes immediately scanned over the occupants, noting the faces while searching for the one person she was here for.

Uchiha Itachi was standing close to the spot most Konoha genin had clustered together.

There was a slight gap between him and the rest of the chunin hopefuls, making him look like he was hovering at the edge of the group; a part of it and yet disconnected.

His body language showed casual awareness, and he had positioned himself in a way that allowed him to surveil his surroundings easily while keeping his back protected.

For a moment, their eyes met, and Narumi could have sworn that she had seen something like vague recognition flitting over his face that only intensified when Yoru entered the line of his vision.

She still could feel his thoughtful gaze lingering on her when her teammates unobtrusively led their group closer to the hidden chunin keeping an eye on the room.

Seiki and Taji started chattering again and shoved each other playfully until they had effectively positioned themselves in a way that allowed them to act as barriers between Narumi and any potential threats.

The girl rolled her eyes at their antics. "Calm down, you two."

"Come on, relax Nari-chan!" Seiki answered, grinning brightly at her.

"Yeah. It's going to be cool!" Taji agreed, nodding emphatically.

Narumi sighed. "Just don't get us killed, okay?"

Taji smirked. "I knew you cared about us!"

"Idiot," the girl huffed, demonstratively turning away; her eyes accidently meeting those of a Konoha genin with ash-gray hair.

He smiled pleasantly at her.

Narumi nodded once and quickly returned her attention to her teammates. Something about him unsettled her and suddenly swirling red flashed through her mind, followed by a calm, apathetic expression.

She froze slightly. Why was she suddenly thinking of Uchiha Akio?

"Are you alright, Nari-chan?", Seiki asked her, concern in his voice.

Narumi blinked. Of course, her companions had noticed her reaction. "I am fine," she answered slowly. "Just a bit tired."

This was the moment Morino Ibiki suddenly appeared amid the room and his hidden helpers revealed himself.

Some genin flinched in surprise, and Narumi chanced a glance into Itachi's direction. He was as calm as ever.

Ibiki drew himself up and allowed his imposing presence to fill the room. It reminded Narumi of the time he had informed her of the amount of trust they were putting into her and she almost smiled wryly as she remembered the tests they had put her through.

 _Trust_ , indeed.

"Listen up, maggots," the man began, eyeing them coldly. "I am Morino Ibiki, the proctor for the first stage of the exam. While I am here, you will consider me and my helpers your gods. If we tell you to jump, you jump. If we tell you to stop moving, you will freeze until we allow you to move again. Start a brawl under our watch and we won't just fail you but trash you up and throw you out. Got it?"

The room was deathly quiet. A few genin nodded hesitantly.

Apparently satisfied with the reaction, Ibiki continued. "Find your name and sit down. Teammates may not sit next to each other. Move!"

There was a mad rush as the genin immediately stormed forwards to claim their seats.

Narumi took her place in the middle of the last row and realized with slight happiness that she was sitting directly behind Itachi.

"In a moment we will hand out test sheets for you to answer," Ibiki informed them, leaning against his desk. "You will start with ten points. If you are caught cheating, you will lose two points. Once you reach zero, the exam is over for you. If you leave your seat, the exam is over for you. If you talk, the exam is over for you. If you disrupt the exam, your sensei can pick your battered body up from the doorstep."

He paused a moment to let his threat sink in.

"There are nine questions on the sheet. The tenth will be given to you forty-five minutes into the test. Once you have your sheets, you may begin."

* * *

Narumi skimmed over the paper she had been handed. It was indeed the one she had filled out the day before. Absently, she started filling it out again, using her left hand to scratch behind Yoru's ear.

About four questions in, she raised her head to glance at Itachi and was relieved to see his pen moving over the paper, not even pausing once.

A Suna genin next to her shifted and peeked at her sheet. Narumi pretended not to see it, but the chunin standing behind her immediately wrote it up.

Light glinted on the ceiling as someone tried to use a hand mirror to cheat. The person responsible got written up, too.

Something buzzed past Narumi's ear and a fly settled next to her paper. She did not attempt to shoo it away.

In front of her, Itachi was still writing.

She smiled slightly and finished putting down the last answer.

"There are fifteen minutes left now," Ibiki's voice suddenly cut through the silence. "I will now give you the tenth question."

Immediately everyone's attention turned towards him.

"But before I give you the question, "he added. "I will give you a choice."

He narrowed his eyes and a few genin shifted uncomfortably at the hidden danger in the man's expression.

"You can leave now and retake the exam at another time. Or you can stay, hear the tenth question, and answer it. If your answer is wrong, you can never take the exams again – and your team won't be able to, either."

A pensive silence settled over the room. Nervous glances were exchanged.

Then Seiki's voice rang loudly through the room. "I am not risking it. I will not jeopardize my team's chances."

Ibiki nodded. "Team four, collective fail."

Taji and Narumi rose from their seats.

Chancing a last glance at her friend, Narumi left the room, content knowing that Itachi would continue on.

He had promised her to win, after all.

* * *

Her teammates led her down the stairs and into a classroom labeled 4D.

Once the doors had closed behind them, Taji and Seiki immediately dropped their henge. Relieved, Narumi followed suit.

Taji snickered as he bend his neck to look at her small form. "I had actually forgotten how tiny you are."

Seiki rolled his eyes. "She's seven. Of course, she is tiny."

"Yes, yes," Taji replied, leaning down to ruffle her hair. "Anyway, good job, kid."

Narumi froze under his touch, unused to being treated affectionally and Taji exchanged a loaded look with his partner.

"We have about thirty minutes before we are needed again. Why don't we get a quick snack?"

"That won't be possible," a cool voice cut in from behind them. "Narumi already has a prior engagement. Is that correct, Narumi?"

Narumi stiffened as she recognized the voice. "Yes, Shishou."

"Hyuuga-san," Taji greeted the man, something like apprehension in his voice.

Ryoko nodded curtly into their direction and he stepped forward, raising an eyebrow at the hissing cat and laying a heavy hand on the child's shoulder. "I trust my apprentice has not caused you any trouble?"

"Not at all," Seiki answered, a slight sharp edge to his tone. "Her performance has been exemplary."

Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "That remains to be seen. Narumi say goodbye to these… gentlemen. We are leaving."

"Thank you for taking care of me," the girl answered obediently, bowing into their direction.

The men nodded at her, their expressions softening.

"She is expected back in twenty- nine minutes," Seiki reminded her master.

"She will be on time," Ryoko replied curtly and lead her out of the room.

* * *

Narumi tightened her grip around the teacup. Her fingers felt stiff and her whole body was as tense as a bowstring as she awaited her master's verdict.

Ryoko took his time shifting through the records the T&I department had handed to him, paying special attention to the evaluations of those she had worked under.

"It appears," he began finally, and Narumi's heart started beating erratically. "that you have made a decent impression on your superiors." Ryoko paused to check the wording. "They are praising your diligence, efficiency and your attention to details."

He lowered the file to pin her with a sharp look. "I am pleasantly surprised."

Narumi's shoulder's sagged, and she felt like she had just escaped a death sentence.

Ryoko did not comment on her apparent relief. He never commented on the fear he knew she had of him.

Narumi was silently grateful for this small mercy.

"You will continue this way."

It was not a question.

"Yes, Shishou," Narumi answered.

"Good," the man leaned back and nodded into the direction of her cat. "Now, explain this."

Narumi tried her best to keep her voice even. "I've found her on the streets. She was homeless, and I took her in. She is my partner. I already got her to walk up a wall."

"She can use chakra?" Ryoko inquired sharply.

The girl nodded.

Her master eyed the cat with narrowed eyes.

Yoru stared back.

"Interesting," the man muttered, a calculating gleam in his eyes. "I will report this development to Hyuuga-sama."

He gestured towards her plate. "Finish up."

* * *

"So, you have returned, Ryo- _chan_."

Ryoko narrowed his eyes at the man casually stepping out of the shadows. "Akio," he answered coolly. "What do you want?"

"What I want?" Akio tilted his head. "I want many things, dear Ryo. But most of all, I want to see you defeated." His eyes flashed crimson for a second, before softening into something that could only be described as detached fondness. "You left your apprentice alone for quite a long time, Ryo."

"I told you to leave her alone," Ryoko whispered coldly, stepping into the man's personal space.

"I have done nothing," Akio replied easily, looking completely at ease with Ryoko's closeness. "I just said hello." He smiled. "Poor thing was trembling."

He hummed thoughtfully. "I wonder, did she come crying to you? Did you _comfort_ her? Held her tenderly against your chest?"

Ryoko's expression hardened. "Shinobi do not _cry_." His tone was harsh. "Crying does not solve anything. I taught her better than that."

"And yet she _broke_ ," Akio commented casually. "It seems like your training does not amount to much, dearest Ryo," he added lightly. "Perhaps I would have been a better teacher. With me, at least, she would not have failed so terribly at recognizing genjutsu."

Ryoko stiffened.

"You do not believe me?" Akio inquired languidly. "Then let us make a bet."

He tapped against his chin, seemingly deep in thought. "For the next two months, each of us will teach her a skill. The one with the better results wins."

Akio smiled. "Well, are you in?"

He leaned forward, his breath ghosting against Ryoko's cheek as he whispered his next words into his former teammate's ear. "Or are you afraid of losing to me, _Ryo-chan_?"

Ryoko's gaze froze into the sharp coldness of chipped ice. "I agree."

**Author's Note:**

> If you are curious about the character's current relationships, you can take a look at the  
> [Character Relationship Chart](https://unwinked.tumblr.com/child-soldier)


End file.
